


Hyacinthus And Apollo

by Akiragane



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Judar is a Stripper, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Swearing, Switching Perspectives, Takes place in 20XX, because he would, slowburn, they're all 20+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Alibaba wasn't expecting anything crazy from college, everyone had told him it'd be chill save for the mass amount of work, and he had his friends here with him. He didn't think he could ask for a better college life.That was... until he was partnered with Judar for the midterm project.Then things just started getting complicated.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Alibaba Saluja
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Alibaba

**Author's Note:**

> Did I come up with this idea at 4 am while lying in bed? Yes, yes I did.
> 
> Magi is one of my favorite animes and I love it to death... but I don't think there's enough content for it out there. So I made this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

College was meant to be chill, and for the most part, it was. His professors were really negotiable, and they were pretty cool most of the time. The classes weren't terribly difficult nor were they super easy. He was forming with his best friend Aladdin and Morgiana was on the floor below them. Things were looking great so far.

"We're doing a mythology unit in my history class at the moment, and the teacher keeps hinting at this 'midterm project', you don't think I have a right to be scared?" Alibaba asked Morgiana while the two, plus Aladdin, were out at the campus cafe.

Mogiana shrugged. "There's no real reason to be scared, how are you doing in that class?"

Alibaba slumped in his seat. "It's the only one I'm doing terribly in..." he admitted.

Morgiana sighed. Aladdin set down his giant mug of hot chocolate like the child he was and pat Alibaba particularly hard on the back. "Don't worry about it! I'm sure you're going to do fine!" he said, giving Alibaba one of his signature smiles.

Alibaba smiled back. Aladdin's smiles were contagious as hell. "I'll try my best." he turned to Morgiana. "You'll help me if I need it though, right?"

Morgiana was the smartest girl Alibaba knew. Not only that, but she was also stronger than him by a good mile. She got almost a full-ride scholarship from her Karate skills and her kick could kill a man. She nodded. "I'm always going to be here to assist you if need be," she said with a smile.

Alibaba gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks, Morg, you're the best."

Aladdin jumped over and hugged Alibaba around the neck. "Hey! I'm here too!" he said.

Alibaba laughed and hugged the small boy back. "I didn't forget about you, Aladdin, don't worry!"

Just like he said, things were going great so far. He really couldn't ask for a better college life. Things were perfect as they were, Alibaba didn't want anything to change.

Unfortunately for him, things were going to change drastically. 

**___**

Alibaba wasn't lying when he said History was the only class he wasn't doing well in. He just didn't understand most of the material. It wasn't the teacher's fault, who was actually really nice and an incredibly eccentric woman. It's just Alibaba had a hard time connecting the past to the present.

He felt like a person should recognize their mistakes and move on, not dwell on them for years and years to come... which is basically what History class was. It was stupid. Not to mention they were talking about mythology, which was the history of stuff that didn't even happen! It was annoying and boring.

Alibaba wanted to be a politician, someone who would have an impact of change in the world, and yes, he needed the history credits in order to graduate with a master's in that field, but he really wished he didn't. 

"You're midterm project, the one you'll get two months to work on, will be a partner project." his teacher explained.

Alibaba groaned. He didn't know anyone here, how was he supposed to pick a partner who would actually help him in this project? But his teacher was not done. "I'll announce assigned partners by the end of this class. You'll be choosing one story from the mythology of your choice and do a presentation on it. I'll be grading on your public speaking skills, the professionalism of the presentation, etcetera.

Well, Alibaba was fucked. He could only pray his partner was a smarty-pants that would carry most of the project.

She explained more of the details of the project, then started listing off names. Alibaba had his fingers crossed.

"Judar Magi and Alibaba Saluja," she said eventually, pointing to the both of them.

Alibaba blinked. Magi? That was Aladdin's last name. Was this guy his sibling or something?

The class was dismissed and Alibaba immediately learned this guy was anything like Aladdin. He was tall, taller than him by just a little bit... but that's were the normalness ended.

His hair looked like it would be a normal messy black, until you noticed the long ponytail separated by golden ties into little spheres going down to his ankles. His eyes were dark red (contacts?) rimmed with black eyeliner, which was done incredibly professionally in Alibaba's opinion. He wore a sweatshirt that looked like it was cut in half, showing off his stomach and feminine looking hips. The sweater itself was top half black and bottom half white. He wore baggy black sweatpants that nearly covered his black coverse.

Alibaba blinked at him. Judar scowled. "Hi." Alibaba tested.

Judar said nothing but handed him his phone. "Number, now. I'll text you date and location of when we can work on this," he ordered

"Oh... okay."

Alibaba quickly put his name and number into Judar's phone and the second he was done the other swiped his phone away. "See ya." he said with a wave and left the room,

Alibaba stared after him. Well that... was cold.


	2. Judar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will switch between Alibaba and Judar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say slow burn? Did someone say relatively slow updates compared to my other fics?

Judar slammed the door to his dorm. Hakuryuu looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow. Judar flipped him off. The other sighed. "Okay, what happened? Who do you have to interact with today?"

Judar fell on his bed. "This fucking dumb blonde bitch in my history. It's a partner project and I'm probably gonna have to do the whole thing by myself." he groaned, running and hand down his face. "And the worst fucking part is that he was fucking staring at my stomach the entire fucking time. Pervert."

Hakuryuu almost laughed. "You work with perverts every day, and you're offended by some blonde kid staring at your stomach?"

Judar gave him a death glare. "You know what, you can go FUCK yourself. I gotta make plans with the blonde bimbo."

"You two going on a date?"

"Fuck you."

"Wouldn't get the chance."

Judar grumbled as he slouched against his pillow, furiously typing.

**You:**

Hey, this is Judar. Does 3 pm tomorrow in the library work? I have to work at 6 so can be there for up to two hours.

**Alibaba:**

Yeah that should be fine

**You:**

Kay, see ya

**Alibaba:**

Ok

Judar wanted to throw his phone against the wall. This kid better do his part in the project or else he was going to riot. He did not have the patience to deal with idiots this semester.

"I'm taking a shower. Be right back."

Hakuryuu gave him a look with heterochromic eyes. "If you come back wasted or high or, god forbid, post-coitus... I will kick you out."

Judar snorted. "I can't drink, got homework. You know I don't do those gross drugs... they make me feel weird. And not in the mood to get fucked tonight."

"Whatever you say."

Judar stuck his tongue out and stepped outside the dorm to head to the showers. 

**___**

Surprise surprise, Alibaba wasn't that much of an idiot as Judar thought he was. He was actually fairly smart, he just didn't understand why history was important. Which Judar could respect.

"First things first, we gotta decide on the mythology we wanna use..." Judar spoke, slamming about three different textbooks on the table.

Alibaba winced. "Um... actually I was thinking that maybe we could get to know each other a little better first?"

Judar crossed his arms. "Why?" he asked bluntly.

Alibaba scratched the back of his neck. "Because we'll work better together if we know a bit about each other, or at least are friendly with each other."

"I don't understand your logic."

Alibaba sighed. "I'll go first," he said with a smile. "My name is Alibaba. I'm studying politics and I was raised here in Japan."

Judar narrowed his eyes. Why was this guy trying to gain from this? "Judar. Studying psychology and was born in Suadi Arabia, spent 15 years of my life there and then moved here for most of high school and college."

Alibaba grinned. "Dude! My friend is from Suadi Arabia as well! That's really cool! I wouldn't have guessed it just from looking at you!"

Judar raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm light-skinned or because of my fashion sense?"

Alibaba's eyes quickly moved down to Judar's black crop-top t-shirt and white ripped jeans. Judar moved around his hand, making the gold bracelets on his wrists jangle. "These are from my homeland, and so are these." he pointed to the gold chokers on his neck. "They're one of the only things I kept."

"Oh! That's really interesting! My friend has a flute that he kept from Suadi Arabia and he carries that with his everywhere!"

Did this guy ever shut the fuck up? Alibaba's smile fell. "But um... your fashion sense isn't like his at all..." he trailed off. "It's just kinda..."

Judar groaned. "Lemme guess, 'not masculine'?"

Alibaba snapped. "Yes!" he said almost too excitedly.

Judar glared at him. "It's hetero's like you that make me want to strangle somebody. It's a fucking piece of clothing, it doesn't _have_ a gender. It makes me feel comfortable and sexy, and it doesn't fucking matter if girls wear it as well. I don't need to take your shit about 'not being masculine enough'. I'm probably more secure with my masculinity than any of you sons of bitches in this school."

Alibaba blinked. "What? No, I didn't mean it like that. I don't care what you wear, I've worn a dress before but personally, I'm not the biggest fan of it, but you can wear whatever you want and I'm not going to judge. I was just surprised is all. Not many guys I know would have your kind of confidence and I respect that of you."

Judar stared in surprise. He didn't expect the degenerate blonde to understand, much less admit to the fact he's worn dresses before. He finally blinked and cleared his throat. "Oh, um, okay cool. Anyways-"

"Where do you work?"

Judar snapped his head up, so fast that it startled Alibaba. "Ah! I'm sorry! You mentioned having a job in your texts and I was wondering where you worked! You don't have to tell me! I was just curious!"

Judar exhaled and facepalmed. "Stop yelling, you're making a scene," he mumbled. "I work nightshifts at a small bar nearby. I don't sell alcohol, don't have my permit yet. I'm mostly a waiter for the few people that actually eat the crap there."

"Oh, cool," Alibaba remarked.

Judar side-eyed him. "Can we please start on this? We've wasted enough time already."

"Ah, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured out an update schedule. Every three days at 1 ish pacific standard time.


	3. Alibaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More character development and a little surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not over 17 chapters ahead, why would you think that?

By the end of it all, they decided on Greek Mythology but didn't settle on any particular story yet. Alibaba at one point asked if Judar wanted to do any kind of Arabian Mythology but he just shook his head.

"Arabian Mythology is deeply rooted in the religion that is still there, and most of the stories are absolutely wild and we would probably end up reading Arabian Nights and be done with it. I want a challenge."

So Greek it was. Which Alibaba was actually quite excited for. He really liked Greek Mythology and it's concepts. It was fun to learn about and had a lot of funny aspects to it. Still, no idea what story to talk about.

Which was fine, because Alibaba was having problems in his Math and English classes and needed to focus on those at the moment. Morgiana was a huge help for him, and Aladdin was just there, offering unhelpful comments and mostly ranting to himself about dumb stuff.

"Don't you remember this from Algebra? y = mx + b format, then draw the lines." Morgiana said.

"I know that much, but I just don't remember the y-intercept... is it y?"

"No, it's b."

"Why the hell is it b?"

"Don't question it. It's a theorem."

"What's a theorem?"

Morgiana groaned. Aladdin stopped his bouncing on the bed to look over Alibaba's shoulder at the math paper. "You got that one wrong." he pointed to a question Alibaba hadn't even started on yet.

Alibaba deadpanned him. "Yeah, I know. I'll work on it when I get to it." he sighed.

Aladdin smiled. Alibaba shook his head. "Oh, wait, that reminds me. Aladdin, do you have any siblings?" he asked.

"Yep. Ugo. But he's adopted, so I dunno if that counts."

"Ah... okay."

Morgiana raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask all of a sudden, Alibaba?"

"Because I met someone with the same last name as Aladdin, Magi. And he's from Saudi Arabia as well."

Aladdin scrunched up his face. "If you're talking about who I think you are..."

"Judar?"

Aladdin blew a raspberry. "Yup, that jerk."

Alibaba cocked his head. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Judar's a class A douchebag. Not to mention he's sketchy as fuck. He's just... rude."

"Oh, okay... I can see that."

Aladdin fell back on the bed, exhausted. Morigana picked up the paper Alibaba was supposed to be working on. "If we can finish this within the hour I can take you guys out somewhere fun if you want."

Alibaba smiled. "Really? You would do that?"

While they all had their licenses, Morigana was the only one of them who had a car, so she was the group chauffeur. Aladdin perked up immediately and climbed up on her. "Ooh, ooh! I wanna take Alibaba to this new strip club I heard of not that far away from campus! It sells food and everything! And they have male strippers for you too, Morgiana!" he teased.

Morgiana set him down. "I could do that, as long as they sell food. Not going to lie, I'm starving." she looked at Alibaba. "What about you?"

Alibaba smiled. "That sounds like fun, I'm in."

"But first you have to finish this."

"Ooooooof course."

**___**

The bar was relatively big, named _The Seven Seas Bar_ in flashy lights. The entire place felt like somewhere royalty would visit. Alibaba briefly wondered if this was the bar Judar worked at.

They got seats at the bar and Aladdin got a Shirley Temple because technically he was only 20 and wasn't allowed to drink just yet, he would be the designated driver for the night. Morgiana got sake mixed with some sort of golden syrup. It looked good. Alibaba wasn't sure what to get at first so he ended up just getting a glass of normal beer and a really big soft pretzel for each of them.

Aladdin was entranced by it and ate the entire thing in like ten seconds. Morgiana also devoured it. Alibaba found it really good as well, if this was the place were Judar worked, how come he said the food was crap? This tasted amazing.

Aladdin tugged on his sleeve and pointed to the stage. Two females strippers were preforming, looking beautiful and confident as they moved around the poles in more of a dance than a turn-on. Alibaba licked his lips. It'd been a hot second since he'd been to a strip club like this, all these dancers looked professional and incredible.

"They're so pretty..." Aladdin remarked, practically drooling over the sight of the beautiful woman.

Morgiana was indifferent. While she loved to dance for fun, she thought stripping was degrading and disrespectful. She tolerated it if Alibaba and Aladdin wanted to go out but she would never choose to go to a place like this. While Alibaba understood where she was coming from, he also knew that these people were choosing to put their bodies on display and that they were confident doing so and made some serious cash.

The girls finished their dance and Aladdin groaned. "Oh god... I ate that pretzel too fast..." he mumbled and then ran over to the bathrooms. 

Morgiana sighed and dropped her head into her arms, clearly tired. Alibaba just shook his head with a smile at his friends. He loved them to death.

"Thank you ladies!" the DJ announced. "Next up we have one of our best solo acts, everyone give it up for our darling Dark Butterfly!"

There were people that cheered, and then the crowd seemed to get bigger by itself just by the name. The curtain parted and Alibaba choked on his drink, coughing violently. Morigana shot up and patted him on the back, acting extremely worried and being terrified for Alibaba's safety.

His eyes drifted up to the stage once again. Judar smirked at the audience, legs crossed over the pole with one hand outstrecthed to wave. Little plastic butterflies were weaved into his hair and he seemed to have even more makeup on than usual.

Leather straps were tied into the contours of his body, black woman's leggins with mesh strips against the side of his legs were apparently the only thing on his bottom half. Alibaba could only hope he had underwear on.

Holy fuck.

Judar was a stripper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the bar is based on a real-life place I know. The pretzels there are lowkey GODLY and I wish I could recommend it but I think it's a local place that doesn't exist anywhere else... sorry.


	4. Judar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Judar is a stripper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell me he wouldn't, the boy has the confidence and body of someone who would be a stripper, if he could then he would, and be a damn good one at that.

Not everyone has some deep-rooted reason for putting their body out there for nearly everyone to see. Judar certainly didn't.

It started out as a simple and easy way to get cash. He had the upper body strength to work around a pole and had enough confidence in his body and skills to do it. He made a lot of money like this and soon enough was a fan favorite at the place he worked at.

A little while after he turned 21 his boss asked him to join the small group of prostitutes that worked for even more money. Judar accepted because he could pay off the student loans faster if he did. All of his clients were males because his boss respected their sexualities.

Two days a week Judar would get on stage and perform, dancing for a crowd, woman cheering for him, making men question their sexualities, getting to be himself in front of people for the first time in a long time. If his foster parents could see him, they would kick his ass.

Tonight was no different than any other night. He got on stage and performed like he always did, practiced ease, confident smirk, rolling hips, and spinning around the metal pole with hands coated in powder to make sure he stuck. It was what he loved to do, and he wasn't keen on quitting any time soon. 

He wasn't even normally a super sexual person. A few of his coworkers were even ace or aro, yet they did what they did because they thought it was fun and a good money maker. 

When he first started out, Judar would hit himself in the face with his hair or get it tangled in the pole and would have to tie it up. Now he knew how to use it to his advantage, he was too lazy to cut it so why not embrace it.

People loved it. They loved him. It felt great.

He swore if anyone he knew ever saw him here, he would probably kill them.

Hakuryuu knew about it, not that he really cared. Judar offered services to him multiple times and he shrugged it off every time. Judar eventually stopped trying, that guy was uncrackable.

The song he was dancing to ended and he stood there, legs spread, back against the pole, lights blaring, breathing heavily, and smiling. People cheered. The curtain closed and he sat down. Someone ran over and grabbed him, dragging him back and sitting him in the chair. "Stay here, the boss wants to talk to us after the final dancer goes on," they said, then ran off.

Judar rolled his eyes. Great. Boss wants to talk to them. Normally people would be scared of that, but Judar knew his boss was a pretty chill guy in any situation, he probably just wanted to tell everyone they did great that night.

The show finished and everyone was sitting in their chairs, some were spinning around, others were on their phones. Then the man himself walked in. The owner of the bar and Judar's pimp, Sinbad. He smiled at everyone and clapped his hands together. "You guys did great tonight, we had a great crowd tonight. I just wanted to let everyone know all of the prostitutes have clients tonight, so I'll need you to stay. Other than that you can all go."

People filed out except for around 6 people, including Judar. He shifted in his seat. "Right," Sinbad started handing out pieces of papers. "These are your clients for tonight and where to meet them, including any special instructions. You can go whenever you and the client are finished, understood?"

Most of the people got up and left, but Judar walked up to Sinbad. "Hey, um, Sin. Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, what's up Butterfly?" Sinbad asked, looking him right in the eyes.

That's the thing about Sinbad, he wasn't like any other pimp. He was kind-hearted and rich, so he didn't rule over them like a king, he was more like one of them. He would listen to their concerns and if anything made them uncomfortable he'd do something about it immediately. 

Judar swallowed. "Uh, school has really been picking up lately so I can't go late nights anymore. I can do tonight but after that, I have to leave the prostitution group," he explained. "That okay?"

Sinbad nodded. "Of course, Butterfly. I understand wholeheartedly. But if you are ever able to come back, please let me know. You are incredibly popular, you know."

Judar dropped his shoulders. "Yeah, I know. See ya, Sin."

**___**

"Back already?" Hakuryuu asked the second Judar walked in.

"Yeah, the guy was so fucking creepy, and apparently had no idea how gay sex worked. My ass is killing me." Judar said, carefully sitting down on his bed to change. "Wore a skirt for the first time in like a month, the guy had a cross-dressing kink. Fucking weirdo."

Hakuryuu rubbed his eyes. "Did you leave the prostitute's group?"

Judar nodded. "I did. Glad I did as well, been meaning to do it for a while now. I just can't deal with people sometimes. I can get any hot guy I want if I need it. 'One time doesn't make you gay' and that bullshit. I make enough money stripping. I don't need the extra. Was nice though."

Hakuryuu leaned back in his chair to see Judar taking his hair out of the incredibly long ponytail it had been trapped in and pulling it into a messy bun. "Or... you could get a boyfriend. A sugar daddy even."

Judar shrugged, leaning back and dragging the covers over him. "I'd rather not. Nobody I wanna date right now. And keeping a sugar daddy interested in me is too hard."

"Lazy-ass."

"Shut the fuck up."

Judar closed his eyes and drifted off. He woke up around ten and got up, he had his first class at 11:30. Had to shower and get ready. He got back in his room at 11 and looked at his phone. He wanted to get the midterm project for History done as fast as possible, so he texted Alibaba.

**You:**

Library again today at 4?

Surprsingly he had to wait a bit of time before he got a response, around ten minutes. He was dressed and had his hair the way he liked it and was getting out the makeup when his phone dinged.

**Alibaba:**

Uh, yeah, I need to talk to you tho...

**You:**

About what?

**Alibaba:**

I saw you last night.

Judar's heart stopped in his chest and he pressed call without even thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SECRET IS OUT PEOPLE, HOOOOOOOOOLY SHIT XD


	5. Alibaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crisis time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost done with pre-writing the fic and honestly... it went so downhill I'm sorry in advance XD

Alibaba felt like he was having an existential crisis. He couldn't believe Judar was on stage, dancing on a _fucking stripper pole_ , with the kinkiest outfit Alibaba had ever seen. He kind of wanted to throw up.

Don't get him wrong, Judar was very good. It reminded Alibaba how comfortable he was with his sexuality. He identified as bisexual and seeing Judar made his heart and groin do things they should not have done from seeing someone he knew.

Morgiana had sensed his distress and tried to get to the bottom of it but he didn't want to talk about it. Aladdin came back and asked what was wrong. Alibaba was pretty much silent until Judar was finished on stage. Then he turned to his friends and asked to go home. Morgiana scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "You look pretty pale."

"I'm just feeling a little sick. Can we head back, please?"

Morgiana turned to Aladdin, who only shrugged. She sighed. "Alright, we can go back."

Alibaba had a mini-breakdown when he entered his dorm room. He wasn't sure what to think. It was weird to see someone like Judar up there and dancing his heart out. It was beautiful and entrancing, but Alibaba was supposed to work with this guy. It's like walking in on your homie masturbating and being awkward with each other the next day. That kind of thing.

He wasn't exactly sure what to do in this situation.

Should he mention it? Judar could be embarrassed about it. Alibaba had no idea what his situation was, so he had no idea why exactly he had chosen to put his body on display in that way. He seemed to be pretty confident out there. But at the same time, Alibaba didn't want to keep it from him that he knew.

The problem grappled at him all night, and he could barely sleep because of it. His alarm went off at eight and he woke up groggy and with a headache. He barely wanted to put any effort into dressing himself, instead throwing on a light green and white striped t-shirt and khakis. The little part of his hair that stuck up and made him look like a funky unicorn was even messier and Alibaba did nothing about it.

He nearly fell asleep in class multiple times. When he got out he saw a text from the man himself.

**Judar:**

Library again today at 4?

Alibaba swallowed. He had another class in two hours so he headed to the cafeteria eating area thing and sat down, waiting for Morgiana and Aladdin to show up. He pondered answering. Might as well get it over with.

**You:**

Uh, yeah, I need to talk to you tho...

**Judar:**

About what?

**You:**

I saw you last night

Alibaba swore he'd never had someone call him so fast. He nearly dropped his phone and did one of those weird maneuvers in order not to crack his screen and answered. "Hel-"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Judar screamed into his ear. "You saw me last night and you didn't say anything until now?!"

Alibaba winced. "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were gonna be performing! Aladdin and Morigana took me! You told me you were a waiter, not a stripper!"

"BE QUIET!" Judar snapped at him. "People could hear you!"

Alibaba shut his mouth and he heard Judar sigh through the phone. "Fucking... okay, okay this is fine. Listen, you tell anyone and you die a particularly gruesome death. If the secret gets out then I will know it was you and you will be murdered in your sleep, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I'm not judging, man. I was just really shocked." he paused. "You looked... really in your element up there."

Judar was silent. Alibaba blushed himself to death. "I-I mean... you looked really sexy and like you were having fun. And the audience loved you as well. I could only wish for that kind of confidence."

He heard a deep inhale. "Oh..." Judar replied. "Um, thanks?"

"You're welcome." Alibaba stuttered.

GOD, he was such a mess. There was another awkward silence before Judar coughed and spoke again. "Right, so, library at four?"

"Yeah, I'm down with that."

"Kay, see ya."

"Bye."

Judar hung up and all Alibaba heard was the beep and nothing through the phone. He spaced out for a second only to be awakened by Aladdin jumping on him. "Alibaba! Who ya talking to?" he asked, bouncing up and down before Morgiana pulled him off of him.

Alibaba smiled awkwardly and scratched his neck. "Uh, no one actually. They just hung up on me."

**___**

Judar was surprisingly cool about the whole thing. He did, however, bring it up the second he made eyecontact with Alibaba.

"You didn't tell anyone, right?" he asked.

"Not a soul," Alibaba said, holding up his hands in defense and sitting down.

Judar sighed in relief. "Good. I can't pay you hush money, or at least any amount that's significant. So you're lucky I'm trusting you enough to keep this quiet."

"Lucky me," Alibaba said with an awkward laugh. "But... if you don't mind me asking, how'd you get into that field of expertise."

He didn't know why he phrased it like that. Judar fiddled with the end of his ponytail. "Just an easy way to make cash and pay off student loans plus provide my needs. I don't have to rely on my foster parents for money and it makes me feel good. Nothing else to it really."

Alibaba could get behind that. It must've taken a huge amount of courage to get up there and do the things he did. "Were you afraid of being labeled a whore by the entire campus?" he asked quietly.

Judar shrugged. "I just would rather not have the whole school know. It's something I do for me and I don't want people sticking their nose into my business."

"Wow, major respect, dude." Alibaba said with a smile. "Anyways... have you thought about what Greek story we should use?"

Judar put a finger to his chin in thought. "Uh, I'm still not sure. Some of the stories could take an hour to tell, others could be summarized in two sentaces. I want ours to be powerful and mean something."

Alibaba nodded. "I can get behind that. Which god or goddess is your favorite? Maybe that can help us narrow it down."

"Oh, Hades, definaetly."

Alibaba raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Shut it. He's the only one who could keep it in his pants and not cheat on his wife. Plus he majorly improved the system down in the Underworld, plus he's fucking rich and the oldest son. What's not to like about him?"

Alibaba laughed. "Understandable. My favorite is Apollo personally."

"Well, that's very on brand of you." Judar smirked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I like how he's really confident and flamboyant. I also think he's incredibly talented."

"If by talented you mean cocky, arrogant, and air-headed, then yes, Apollo is talented."

Alibaba rolled his eyes. "Well, all the god's have their flaws. But I think Apollo is especially interesting to me because he's one of the only ones we get to see have relationships with those other than the opposite sex. He's bisexual like me and-"

"You're bisexual?" Judar intterupted.

Alibaba shut his mouth. He bit his lip and nodded, blushing a bit. "Uh, yeah..." he mumbled.

"Dude, I don't care. I just wanted to confirm. I'm about as straight as a bendy straw so I get it." Judar assured him, placing his arms behind his head. "Continue."

Alibaba blinked, then smiled. "Right! But, yeah, he's bi and just in general a chill guy."

Judar looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I guess. The few stories I paid attention to were of him being kinda dumb though. He really only had two lovers that he really even liked. Daphne and Hyacinthus. Both of which ended tragically."

Alibaba snapped his fingers loudly. Judar stared at him as the blonde let a smile consume his face. "Why don't we do that?! The story of Hyacinthus and Apollo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you actually know the story prior to the fic then I will give you a cookie. Literally, nobody talks about it XD


	6. Judar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judar catches feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay so like... I may or may not have already outlined and drafted a Magi/Aladdin crossover.
> 
> ...you can't prove anything.

He didn't know what it was, the way that Alibaba's face lit up when he had an idea, or maybe his laugh and smile. Either way, Judar's heart stuttered in his chest.

And he didn't understand why.

"Elaborate?" he asked, trying to hide the hitch in his voice.

Alibaba shot him finger guns. This man was definitely a bisexual. "Like the story of Apollo and Hyacinthus... we could do our project on that story! We could make the whole presentation about it, get some actual hyacinth's and-"

"Hold your horses, Poseidon." 

Alibaba smiled. "I like the reference. But seriously, wouldn't this be a good idea? Not very many people actually know the story of Hyacinthus and Apollo, it got buried with all the other LGBTQ history."

Judar made a disgusted sound. "Fucking homophobic white male historians."

Alibaba giggled, and Judar felt his heart rate pick up. "Agreed. What do you say? Would this be a good story to work on?"

"I'm not in a position to say no."

Alibaba clapped his hands together. "Perfect!"

They spent the good part of the hour researching the different versions of the story, but Judar was distracted. By Alibaba. It was weird and awkward. He'd stare at him unconsciously, at his lips when he was talking, at his dark brown eyes when they were moving across a page, at his hair when he reached up to ruffle it. He imagined doing things with Alibaba, sitting in his lap, kissing him, letting him fuck him-

Woah Woah Woah... what? Judar blinked and shook his head. No no no, he wasn't interested in dating. He definitely wasn't interested in Alibaba. He was just attractive is all. That's all it was, infatuation. He could deal with that, bury it in the deepest depths of his soul if he had to.

"Hey, are you listening?" Alibaba waved his hand in front of Judar's face. "You look kinda spacey."

Judar slapped his hand away. "I'm fine. What were we talking about?"

Alibaba showed him some pictures of two naked men in the textbook he was reading. "So apparently Hyacinthus died from a discus to the head, so he died from blunt force trauma, but Apollo was devastated that his powers of healing couldn't cure him, even though it would take a miracle for modern medical professionals to help a person towards a full recovery from something like that. It was after the god of the west wind, who was jealous that Apollo had gotten to him first, decided that if he couldn't have him no one could, and killed him with the discus."

"Ouch," Judar said, putting a hand over his heart.

"Yeah, and apparently the flowers that sprung from Hycinthus's blood are what are now modern-day hyacinths. In memory of him." Alibaba continued.

"Wow... that's pretty tragic."

"We can also talk about the bisexual/pansexual spectrum in Greek mythology, is that okay? It'll lengthen our presentation at the very least."

Judar nodded. "Yeah, that'll make for some interesting debates," he smirked. "Let's do it."

Alibaba mirrored his smile, but then it fell as he looked at the clock. "Oh, shit I gotta go," he said, packing up his stuff. "I have a date with my friend Morgiana. We can work on this more tomorrow."

"You're leaving?" Judar asked, trying to mask the disappointment.

"Yeah, I text you later about time. Glad we're getting this done early though. I gotta bounce, see ya later."

And just like that, he left.

**___**

Judar slammed the door open when he came in, half startling Hakuryuu. "I FUCKING CAUGHT FEELINGS!" he shouted.

"Oh shit, really?" Hakuryuu said, dusting himself off.

Judar draped himself over Hakuryuu and started complaining. "Yeah! At least I think so? You know the blonde bitch I was talking about like a million years ago?"

"That was two days ago." Hakuryuu reminded him, pushing Judar off of him and sitting down on his bed. "But, yes, I do. For him?"

Judar nodded. "He's so fucking respectful and accepting and a dumbass but he's so fucking beautiful I can almost forgive him! How can a mere human be like that?!"

Hakuryuu let his head rest in his palms, elbows sitting on his knees. "You've known him for three days, how are you this easy?"

Judar squinted at him. "That's the thing though. I'm pretty sure this isn't a crush, I just think he's cute. Which is all fine and dandy until I spend more time with him and fall in love! I can't fall in love with him!"

"Easy, just don't hang out with him outside of the project. Spend as little time with him as possible and convince yourself you hate him. Act cold toward him, keep everything professional and it'll be fine."

Judar plopped down on his bed. "I would've done that if he didn't know I was a stripper."

Hakuryuu snorted. "Okay, you're fucked then."

"HAKU!"

"I'm kidding. This can be salvaged." then he gave him a hint of a smile. "Unless you wanna be feeling things for him. Maybe something good would come out of you settling down and getting wifed up."

Judar sneered. "I'm going to kill you."

As it turns out, staying away from Alibaba was incredibly difficult. Judar tried to be cold, he really did. But he was excitable by nature and Alibaba could melt the ice like a bonfire. After spending another week together Alibaba asked kind of a weird question.

"When are you performing again?"

Judar raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

Alibaba shrugged. "Well, the place you work at is hella cool, and I kinda wanna go back. Plus I'd like to see you dance without being in total utter shock and choking on my drink."

"That's a perverted question." Judar teased him.

Alibaba rolled his eyes. "Jeez, fine. Was gonna throw a twenty at you but I guess-"

"Tomorrow, 10 o'clock on the dot."

Alibaba laughed, making Judar's heart melt and happy shivers travel down his spine. "Great! I'll see you there!"

Judar would never admit this to anyone, but secretly he thinks that he would perform his best if he knew Alibaba was watching him. He was correct.

When he stepped out, people cheered, but his eyes went immediately to the blonde head of hair, sitting next to a girl with magenta hair and almond eyes. His girlfriend? No, couldn't be. He never mentioned her before. Judar bit his lip, he'd have to ask tomorrow about her.

He felt slightly salty as he grinded against the metal pole, cold in his hands. His smirk lost a lot of its confidence, movements becoming stiffer instead of fluid, and his eyes were trained at one spot. Alibaba.

None of this was noticeable to the audience, but Sinbad could see it, and he asked about it after the show.

"Are you doing okay? If you're sick you should've taken the day off. You were fine earlier." he inquired.

Judar shook him off. "I'm fine. Just tired. I'm going home, I'll see you in a few days, Sin."

Sinbad clearly didn't want to let the subject go, but he did. "Okay, bye Butterfly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are getting longer. ;w;


	7. Alibaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions, and Alibaba gets caught in the web of feels as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google translate alert! I will have Aladdin and Judar speak in Arabic occasionally, and while I don't speak the language fluently translators are always helpful! If anyone is fluent then if you would be so kind and let me know if there is anything I could change to make it better then I would appreciate that!

"Do you have a partner?"

Alibaba looked up from his computer at Judar, who was playing around with a silver pen. He cocked his head. "What raised the question?" he asked.

Judar shrugged. "At the show, you were with a girl. Was she your girlfriend?"

"Oh, no. She's just a close friend of mine. A lot of people make that mistake, but we're not dating." he replied, going back to the information popped up on his laptop. "Do you think we should specify that it-"

"But do you have a partner?"

Alibaba stopped talking. He shifted his gaze to Judar, who was staring directly at him. He gave him a quizzical look. "Are you bored or just distracted?" he asked.

Judar shrugged. "Answer the question and I'll decide."

Alibaba sighed. "No, I'm not in a relationship. I don't have a partner and I haven't had one since high school. Yes, I am a virgin in case that was your next question." he deadpanned.

Judar smirked. "It wasn't, but thank you for that information."

Alibaba rolled his eyes. "Do you wanna get back to this or not?"

Judar leaned forward, elbows propped up on the table and chin in his hands. "Nope, I wanna ask you things."

"If it's about my love life I don't wanna talk about it."

"Aw, you're no fun."

Judar poked him in the cheek. "Do you like that girl though?"

"What?!" Alibaba said maybe a bit too loudly. He clapped his hand over his mouthed and proceeded to whisper. "No, I don't like her. She's my friend and I wouldn't dream of liking her like that."

"Do you like anyone?"

Alibaba paused. Judar stared at him with big, red eyes. Alibaba blinked. "Do you wear contacts?" he asked out of the blue.

Judar made a face. "Changing the subject, eh?" he leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. "No, I don't wear contacts. My eyes are naturally a red-amber, but they look blood-red in most lightings, black in dimmer lighting, and the more amber color they are under intense light."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Alibaba said, smiling. "Mine are just normal brown, but yours are so exotic!"

Judar shrugged. "I guess so. My friend has heterochromia, one blue eye, one black eye. That's cooler than my eyes in my opinion."

"Dude, you have some cool friends."

"Just the one..." Judar trailed off, fidgeting with his hair.

They got back on track for a little while, then got distracted again. "So... um, a friend of mine is throwing a party in his house on Friday... and I kinda was wondering if you wanted to come with," Alibaba asked randomly.

Judar shifted in his seat. "I haven't been to a college party in forever. Even then I don't remember it," he admitted.

"Oh, c'mon, please! It'll be fun! And you can meet my friends as well! Pretty please!"

Judar groaned. "Fine, I'll come to your stupid house party. There better be a designated driver."

Alibaba grinned and nodded. "Yup! My friend isn't old enough to drink so he'll be driving us back to campus when it's over!"

"Okay.... sounds fun."

**___**

The second Aladdin and Judar made eye contact Alibaba knew there would be murder.

"What the fuck is he doing here?!" Aladdin shouted.

"I didn't know you were friends with the brat." Judar spat.

Aladdin looked like he wanted to bark at him, but Alibaba stepped between them. "Hey, guys, stop. I don't know what your baggage is, but I want you two to get along. You're both my friends and I don't want my friends to fight, alright?"

Aladdin grumbled and crossed his arms. Judar just shrugged. "Fine, if he's driving us back then I got no beef."

" _Ma zilt la 'ahbik_." Aladdin snarked.

Judar snorted. " _Al'iihsas mutabadal,_ " he replied.

Alibaba had no idea what they were talking about, but that was okay for the moment...

The two said nothing to each other in the car. Morgiana asked Alibaba if it was really a good idea to bring Judar along and he just replied with, "What could happen?"

A lot, a lot could happen.

Judar got absolutely wasted for one. He started flirting with every guy in sight and was in general acting all drunk and stuff. Alibaba was fairly far gone himself and while he really didn't care, he was afraid Judar would start a fight or something with the way he was acting.

He grabbed him by the arm and tried to pull him out of a small group of people chanting at another person to chug a bottle of sake. "Heeeeey, what's goin' on?" Judar asked, the two stumbling around.

"Yer fuckin..." Alibaba couldn't form a normal sentence. "You drink."

"I drink."

"Yes."

"Ok."

Judar dragged Alibaba to the place with the drinks, the kitchen. People were in there, talking and doing whatever. Judar grabbed two red solo cups and handed one to Alibaba. "I drink. You drink."

"No... no drink." Alibaba replied, taking the drinks and setting them down.

"Boo," Judar said, then he randomly got a burst of energy and grabbed Alibaba and dragged him down a hallway. There were other people in the hallway, some were making out, others were partying, some were in the corner crying. They got bumped by two other people and Alibaba hit his head against the wall. "Ouch..." he mumbled.

He must've sobered up a little because he realized Judar was pressed up against him, arms blocking him in, breath hot against his neck. "Judar?" he asked, still very much out of it.

Judar moved and in doing so he dragged his thigh against Alibaba's crotch, causing the other to groan. "Ah... fuck..." he whispered.

He felt like he was going to blackout or throw up, or blackout after throwing up, none of those options sounded very good. "Judar... wanna go home..." he whined.

Judar exhaled and latched onto his neck, more like the place where his neck met his shoulder, and started sucking. Alibaba let out a loud moan and bit his lip. "Fuck! Judar!" he yelped. "What the hell?!"

He clearly wasn't listening. Judar licked the newly formed hickey and mumbled, "Pwetty puwple." before passing out against Alibaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well okay then. 0_0


	8. Judar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down, a bit of angst, and then making up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to put here anymore XD

Judar didn't remember a lot from that night. He remembered going to the party, drinking a lot to block out the fact that _Aladdin fucking Magi_ was friends with Alibaba, and then doing something with Alibaba at the end before passing out. He remembered the car ride, laying in Alibaba's lap, occasionally stirring to hear the pitter-patter of rain against the windows.

He remembered Morgiana (Alibaba's friend that was a female but was still just a friend) bridal-style carrying him to his dorm and knocking on the door. Hakuryuu probably answered and have carried him and plopped him into the bed.

Judar woke up with a splitting headache and intense nausea. "Ah... fucking... what happened?" he asked.

Hakuryuu was eating breakfast at his desk and threw a grape at him. "You came home absolutely wasted, started crying, then fell asleep. I dunno what happened before that."

Judar rubbed his eyes, palms coming away black. He looked at his pillow which was smeared in black as well. Yup, slept in his makeup and got it everywhere. "I was crying?" he asked, stepped out of bed and heading to his own desk that had his makeup and a mirror.

Hakuryuu nodded, chucking another grape at him. "Yeah... and you kept saying fuck. Nothing else, just fuck. It was funny. You were probably too drunk to know what was happening but still..."

Judar scrubbed his face with makeup remover wipes to get the old eyeliner off and grimaced at his face without the dark lines. "I barely remember anything. But Aladdin was there."

Hakuryuu raised his eyebrows. "Aladdin Magi?" he asked.

Judar nodded, closing one of his eyes to draw on the black liquid. Hakuryuu chewed on a piece of toast. "Is the blonde bimbo friends with him or something?"

"Mhm, which isn't really surprising if you think about it. But it's so fucking inconvenient."

"What's your beef with him again?"

Judar groaned. He finished one eye and shook the eyeliner pen to get the liquid flowing again. "It's dumb, but we were in the same foster care system for a while. He's a sweet kid, really, but he was also really annoying. I ended up getting adopted by a family before he did and he kind of hated me for it? Especially since the family I went to was fucking loaded. He got adopted around age ten or twelve I think, to a really nice family as well. But we share the same last name since a lot of the kids in that system did. The Magi Foster Care System For Abandoned Children. So fucking stupid. He never let the subject go and now we just hate each other."

"Have you tried to make up?"

"Don't wanna don't care," Judar said as he fanned himself to let the eyeliner dry.

Hakuryuu licked his lips. "Okay... but you didn't drunken confess to Alibaba or anything, right?"

Judar froze. Hakuryuu gasped enthusiastically. "You didn't," he remarked.

"I... don't think I did? I remember doing _something_ with him. I don't think I confessed to him but I also don't think we had sex. I would've woken up in his bed if I did."

Hakuryuu hummed and went back to his breakfast. Judar saw his phone ping.

**Alibaba:**

Hey... can I call you rq?

Judar didn't even think when he pressed call. Alibaba answered immediately. "Hey, wassup?" Judar asked, leaning back in his chair.

A small bout of silence. Judar licked his lips. "Hello?"

"Are we gonna talk about last night?" Alibaba asked, clearly distressed.

"Uh." Judar blinked. "On the account that I do not remember last night, I plead innocent."

Alibaba sighed. "Um... you kinda... dry humped me?"

Judar fell out of his seat. "I'm sorry I did WHAT?!" he asked, sitting up on the floor.

Hakuryuu stared at him, sipping his drink like he was about to watch some hot tea be spilled.

"Um, yeah... you dry humped me and gave me a hickey."

Judar facepalmed. "Ohmygod... I am so so sorry. I wasn't thinking I didn't mean to."

"No no no! It's fine! It was in a place I can hide really easily but still... it's just awkward..."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I did not mean to at all, I was drunk and... it was an accident!"

Judar didn't know why exactly he was pleaded for forgiveness here. He shouldn't care, but he really didn't want to lose what he had with Alibaba. The blonde was silent for a spell then replied. "No, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to and it's fine. I just thought you should know."

"Right... sorry again."

"It's fine." Judar caught the hitch in his voice this time. "Can we still meet tomorrow in your room for project work today?"

Judar knit his brows together. "Why my room?"

"The library's closed for renovations for the next two weeks. We could go to my room but Aladdin will be there and-"

"My room is fine." Judar interrupted. "Come by at 3."

"... okay, see ya."

"Bye."

Judar hung up and covered his face with his hands. "So that's what I did," he mumbled.

Hakuryuu set down his drink and crossed his legs. "Well, that's certainly interesting. You're lucky you didn't ruin your friendship with that."

"Shut up..." Judar groaned. "I'm not in the mood for your sass."

"So you didn't end up distancing yourself?"

Judar deadpanned at him, stretching his arms out dramatically. "Does it look like I was distancing myself from him?!"

"No, not really."

Judar rolled his eyes and fell down on the bed. "Fucking... today is going to be so awkward."

**___**

He was half right.

The beginning was really awkward. Judar knew Alibaba was more specifically uncomfortable with the fact it was him that had done something like that regardless of what his gender was, maybe if they were strangers he would've accepted it and they would've banged. But no, they had to be friends. It made things more awkward and made Judar lose any kind of hope he had of actually getting to touch Alibaba the way he wanted to.

They didn't talk much at first other than simple hellos and professional talk about the presentation. Hakuryuu had class at this time so he wasn't here (thank god), but Judar was lowkey wishing his wingman was here.

"So if we're gonna go over the political issue of sexuality throughout the god's do we wanna mention that one story with Zeus-?"

"I'm sorry, can we talk?"

Alibaba froze. He apparently thought anywhere else in the room was more interesting than where Judar was. "Uh, about what?"

Judar grabbed him by the face and pulled Alibaba's gaze towards him. "Hey, I'm sorry. I was drunk, I didn't mean it, and I'm sorry. Can you stop being so goddamn awkward?"

"I'm not..." Alibaba trailed off. Judar raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry too. I wasn't expecting that and it overwhelmed me. No one has ever done something like that with me before."

Judar smirked. "Wow, that's lame." he teased, letting go of Alibaba's face.

Alibaba made an annoyed expression. "Not all of us are hot-ass strippers than can get any guy they want and a hundred bucks at the same time."

"Really? I had no idea." Judar said, still teasing, a smile dancing on his lips.

Alibaba mirrored it and lightly pushed him. "Shut it, now are we gonna work on this or no?"

"Right right, go ahead, I'm listening."

The rest of the session wasn't all that awkward. Alibaba even stayed past the time they wanted to work and they just talked for a solid hour until Hakuryuu came in. He looked at Alibaba, then looked at Judar, then said, "Good evening, homos, I have returned."

Judar chucked a pillow at him.

Alibaba was laughing his ass off. "Dude, is this your roommate?" he asked.

Hakuryuu stuck out his hand for Alibaba to shake. "My name is Hakuryuu Ren, it's very nice to meet you."

"Alibaba Saluja. It's good to meet you too."

"Great, you two know each other, now get lost, Haku."

"Hmmm, no," Hakuryuu said, sitting down on his desk chair and spinning around in it. "Don't you have work in like an hour?"

Judar's eye widened and he checked his phone. Sure enough, he had exactly an hour to get to work or Sinbad would absolutely clap him. "Oh shit you right," he said as he jumped up and rumaged through his desk. "Alibaba, you can go if you want. I'll see ya tomorrow, okay?"

Alibaba was already packing up his stuff. "Okay, I'll see you around Judar. Bye, have fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakuryuu can make that joke because he, too, is part of the homo squad. (He's demisexual panromantic in this but meh)


	9. Alibaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alibaba may or may not have a crush on his study buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go down with this fic and this ship.

Alibaba had known Judar not even for a month and he already felt like he was one of his closest friends.

Eventually, they moved past the whole no-friend-just-study phase and now they hung out almost as often as he and Morgiana and Aladdin did. But the problem was Judar and Aladdin couldn't be in the same room without glaring at each other and Alibaba being afraid that they were going to kill each other.

Which was fine, Alibaba could chill with Judar sometimes and then chill with Aladdin sometimes, they didn't need to be all be together every minute of every day.

Morgiana told Alibaba she got some weird vibes from Judar, but she was all-around neutral with him. One time while it was the three of them she actually braided the long part of Judar's hair and made it look all pretty. Judar was ecstatic about it. And he looked really cute like that.

That was the day where Alibaba had a revelation. He thought Judar was hot.

I mean, who wouldn't? He had a well-built body and an adorable face, not to mention pretty eyes and soft hair and... Oh god, wait, no-

But Alibaba didn't have a crush on him, no way. Judar was a buddy, a friend. He didn't catch feelings for his friends, that was weird and usually ended tragically. He just thought he was kind of pretty is all.

That 'kind of' turned into 'very' as the days passed. The library opened up but they didn't bother going there unless they absolutely needed to. They just hung out in Judar's room. Occasionally Hakuryuu would be there, but most of the time he wasn't. On the days he was they would barely get any work done because Judar and he were either joking with each other every five seconds or Hakuryuu would talk to Alibaba about random things and would stretch the conversations to over ten minutes.

Speaking of the project, they've been getting a lot done on it, in fact, they were almost finished editing the visual presentation and just needed to add some final touches and do the script. It was due in less than a month so it was good they were this far ahead. Alibaba heard from someone while walking back from History that a few of his classmates hadn't even started on it yet.

"Do you wanna do every other point, every other paragraph, or every other sentence?" Alibaba asked one day while they were alone in Judar's dorm room.

"Every other sentence, it'll show how well we worked together and it'll keep the audience engaged in what we're saying."

"That's valid."

Another thing about Judar, he was incredibly smart, even if he didn't show it very often. He was the kind of lazy smart, he could do anything he wanted to, he just didn't want to do most things. He wanted to have fun and didn't think school was a lot of fun. Apparently, he thought Alibaba was enough fun to hang around.

The thing was, Judar was a stripper. He'd mentioned before that he slept around a bit, and Alibaba really wasn't keen on getting cheated on. One of his old girlfriends did that and it kind of messed him up. He didn't know her for very long but it was still a shitty thing that she did.

Still, he felt drawn to Judar like a magnet. Like he always wanted to be around him. Any little touches were electric. The day he gave him a hug was the day his heart went crazy. He kept thinking about what it would be like to do more.

"Okay, my turn to ask, do you have a boyfriend?" Alibaba asked randomly one day.

Judar raised an eyebrow. "You really think anyone would want to date someone like me? A slut with a bad attitude and long hair?" he was saying it jokingly, but Alibaba's heart hurt the second those words left his mouth.

"Lot's of people, probably." He replied. "So does that mean you're single?"

Judar nodded. "Yeah, I just don't really wanna date at the moment. That might change within the hour, tomorrow, or never. We'll see."

**___**

"Why do you keep hanging out with him?"

Alibaba shrugged, keeping his eyes trained on the laptop in front of him playing the movie he and Aladdin were watching. The smaller boy was sitting in between Alibaba's legs, making remarks about the movie, and occasionally changing the subject, like now.

"He's rude, why are you friends with him?"

"Judar may be a bit crude, but he's not a bad guy. I don't know what your problem with him is, I'd really like for you to get along."

Aladdin grumbled, twisting the small braid hanging down from the back of his hair. "It's too complicated. I don't wanna talk about it."

"I didn't say you had to."

Silence. Someone got shot in the movie and Aladdin got distracted. Alibaba didn't know why Aladdin and Judar hated each other and he didn't really want to know. He just wanted his friends to get along, was that too much to ask? He knew that Aladdin would protest if he told him he kind of maybe had a crush on Judar, so for now, that was a secret. He hated keeping secrets from his friends.

Morgiana suspected he had some kind of crush on someone, she could probably sense the pheromones from a mile away. She never brought it up, though. Which Alibaba was grateful for. He was having a hard enough time figuring out his own feelings.

That was a whole rollercoaster in itself. Hanging out with Judar was probably one of the best parts of his day. The man usually let him know when his shows were on and Alibaba would try and make it as often as he could. Aladdin didn't know Judar worked there so he was happy to see the female strippers and to eat all of the pretzels he could. Morgiana followed them both religiously, so it was really a win-win-win.

Watching Judar do his stripping show always felt like cheating. Alibaba got to see Judar in provocative outfits and performing for himself, not for anyone else. But Alibaba really wanted for Judar to dance for him one day, a personal show. That's what he would think about when he touched himself, not that he'd actually ever tell his friend that. That would be weird.

"You've been off lately." Morgiana remarked, on a day where it was just the two of them studying in her room.

Alibaba rubbed his arm. "Ah, you've noticed?"

She nodded. "You seem happier, but also more flustered easily, especially around Judar."

Alibaba blushed lightly and looked down. "Yeah... don't tell Aladdin, but I think I may like him a bit."

Morgiana's eye widened. She blinked and cocked her head. "Like like?"

What was this, elementary school? Alibaba nodded. "Yeah... which is really dumb since I'm supposed to be an adult and I'm dealing with this like it's a high school crush. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid, Alibaba. Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"Because I haven't decided yet."

Morgiana raised an eyebrow. Alibaba sighed, looking down at his lap. "I'm not sure if I really want to start a relationship with him. It's complicated and I'm still figuring out stuff."

She nodded once. "Ah, that makes sense. I'm always here to talk if you need it," she said.

Alibaba smiled at her. "Thank you, Morgiana."

"Anytime." she mirrored his expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gonna be SPICY~!
> 
> ALSO SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SMELL PHEROMONES MY SISTER SAID I'M CRAZY D:


	10. Judar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spice warning! Slowburn is over everyone, get ready for things to go _WHOOSH_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They kinda move really fast for people just getting in a relationship but my only excuses are a) they're horny and b) I said so

The project was due in two weeks, they were finishing it up and adding final touches, sitting in Judar's room, to close together for comfort.

Alibaba was pointing out some things that were important and fixing grammar mistakes. Judar was mostly watching him, not the screen where he was fixing things, _him._

He was unabashedly staring at his mouth while he talked and Alibaba didn't even notice, he was so fucking dense. Eventually, Alibaba turned to ask Judar something and their faces were was too close to each other, noses nearly touching.

Judar blinked, Alibaba had stopped midsentence and had his eyes locked on Judar's lips. "So... yeah, um..." he tried to form a coherent sentence, coughing. "Do you think we should...?"

Judar reached up and gently cupped the side of Alibaba's face, the other closing his eyes in instinct. He was so cute, nose slightly scrunched, the few freckles dancing on his skin. He wanted to kiss every single one of them and watch them sparkle.

"Judar?" Alibaba asked, opening one eye. "You're kinda close..."

"I know," Judar said matter-a-factly.

Alibaba swallowed and Judar watched the way his adam's apple bobbed. "Then, uh, we should probably get back to the project..."

Judar narrowed his eyes, reaching up with his other hand and squishing Alibaba's cheeks. "Don't wanna..." he mumbled, breathing against his lips.

Where did this come from? Judar wasn't exactly sure. All he knew was that everything that had been bottled up was exploding now, and he wouldn't be able to hold it for much longer. Alibaba flushed a dark shade of red and looked away. "Uh... okay then... what do you wanna do?"

"You're so fucking dense." Judar snapped, barely brushing their lips against each other. Alibaba whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly. Judar trailed his eyes across his face, drinking in every aspect of it. He smiled. "I wanna kiss you..." he said, barely audible.

Alibaba fell forward kind of awkwardly, pressing their mouths against each other. Judar exhaled, moving his arms to drape over Alibaba's shoulders, the other held onto his back to make sure they didn't fall over on the bed.

For someone with clearly not a lot of experience, Alibaba was a pretty good kisser. His lips were soft and tasted like mint. Judar knit his brows in concentration. He wanted to memorize every line, crack, and edge of his lips because he might not get the chance again. He sank his fingers into the golden locks and tipped backward, Alibaba supporting him.

Much to Judar's dismay, Alibaba broke apart, panting and looking up at him with dilated pupils. "Wow..." he muttered. "Um..."

Judar didn't want to look at him, look at the changing expressions as he realizes this might not be a good idea, so he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then at his jawline, planting calculated kisses on his neck and collarbones while Alibaba grappled for words.

"I, um, Judar you... ah, wait..."

"I've waited long enough." Judar breathed.

He moved so he was kneeling right above Alibaba's lap, not quite sitting in it, not knowing how welcome the other would be to that. He kept kissing at his neck, wanting to bite and suck at the skin but also not wanting to make the other mad. He couldn't break this spell.

"Judar... I-I can't pay you for something like this." Alibaba admitted.

Judar stopped, looking up at Alibaba with a quizzical expression. "I don't want money for this. I like you, and I want to do this."

Alibaba blinked. "You... like me?"

Judar nodded. He properly sat down on Alibaba's lap, wrapping his legs around his waist. "Is that so hard to believe?" he asked teasingly, cocking his head.

"I-I dunno... Hakuryuu said you offered something like this to him for money, but if you really like me then-"

"Shut up, your talking is annoying. I wanna kiss you."

So Alibaba did shut up. Judar kissed him again, slower this time, moulding his mouth against Alibaba's. The other sighed softly. Judar poked his tongue against the seam of his lips and Alibaba gasped, giving Judar access to that sweet minty mouth of his. Did he brush his teeth right before coming here or something? He cracked his eyes open to see Alibaba with his eyebrow's tilted up, eyes closed in bliss, and blush consuming his face. It was both incredibly hot and very endearing.

Judar broke the kiss, string of saliva connecting them at the mouth. Alibaba was breathing heavily, he closed his mouth to swallow, string breaking. "Fuck... okay... we just did that," he noted.

"Do you wanna do more?" Judar asked, shifting off of his lap and kneeling in front of him, chin resting on his lap, looking up at him with puppy eyes.

Alibaba blinked. "Uh... what do you mean?" he asked.

Judar stared at his crotch, reaching up and petting it through the fabric. Alibaba tensed and bit his lip. "Oh... that kind of thing..." he said quietly.

"Do you want to?" Judar asked. He may be a slut, but he did think consent was important, especially if he wanted this to be any good.

Alibaba closed his eyes and nodded. "I... I do... I want it..."

Judar started unbuckling his pants, sliding them off to reveal tented underwear. Alibaba whimpered in embarrassment. Judar mouthed at his erection through his boxers, receiving a tiny moan from the other. "Are you sure you're ready? You're acting kinda needy." Judar teased, smirking.

Alibaba scrunched up his face. "I want your mouth on my dick, Judar. I'm not asking if that's what you're giving," he replied, opening his eyes.

"Understandable, now let's get started," Judar said, slipping his fingers under the hem of Alibaba's underwear. He jerked them off and his eyes widened in surprise. He was bigger than he thought he was, he might choke. Alibaba shivered from the cold air. Judar gently took it in his hand and kissed the head, Alibaba whined out in surprise, stifling it with a bite to the lip.

Judar looked up at him, he was ready to absolutely wreck him. He grabbed Alibaba by the hips and took him into his mouth.

Alibaba moaned loudly, throwing his head back and panting. Judar giggled, and the vibrations must've been a bit too much because Alibaba proceeded to yell out, quickly muffling his sounds with his hand.

Judar quickly got to work, rolling his tongue around the member, tracing his teeth over the right spots, looking up at Alibaba whenever he made a particularly loud noise or squirmed around. Judar reached up and grabbed one of Alibaba's hands, setting it on his hair and relishing in the way the blonde tightened his grip against the dark locks. Judar swallowed around the dick in his mouth and Alibaba cried out. "Ah... fuck..." he panted.

Judar moved back to pay special attention to the tip, lapping up at the precome already coming out. Alibaba grabbed onto Judar's hair with his other hand, and Judar looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

That's when he choked. Alibaba had unexpectedly bucked upwards, forcing his dick further into Judar's mouth and hitting the back of his throat, making him gag, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Alibaba said, still a mess.

Judar blinked the tears away and twirled around his finger in the air. _Again._ Alibaba got the hint and started bucking into Judar's mouth, making him choke every time. Tears fell down his cheeks and his throat felt sore after a few minutes. Alibaba tightened his grip on Judar's hair once again, a signal the stripper knew all too well. The man was about to come.

He started working his mouth faster, driving Alibaba to his edge, and when he finally released, Judar swallowed it, cleaning him off until Alibaba shivered from overstimulation.

Judar finally took his mouth off and sat back on his heels. He licked his lips. "Well then..." he said, wiping his mouth. "Do you need help getting your pants on?" he asked.

Alibaba looked embarrassed as he scrambled to pull his underwear and pants back on. Judar chuckled. "That was great! First time?" he asked as Alibaba extended a hand to help him up. The blonde turned a bright red and nodded.

"You... um... you were really good at that..." he mumbled. "I can't... I can't believe we actually did that, oh my God..."

Alibaba covered his face with his hands. Judar grabbed his wrists and forced them apart, smiling at Alibaba. "I do it a lot. Did you enjoy it?" he asked.

"I did," Alibaba admitted. "But... you kissed me... what does that make us, exactly?"

Judar frowned. "Uh... I dunno. I wanna be your boyfriend and I wanna do stuff like that more often with you if you'll let me."

"You wanna be my boyfriend?"

Judar nodded. A smile crept up Alibaba's face. "Okay then, from this day on you are my boyfriend!"

Alibaba tackled Judar onto the bed and started peppering his face with kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel dirty.
> 
> I never want to touch this chapter again oh my god I can't.


	11. Alibaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get slightly complicated with Alibaba's relationship and his friends.

Safe to say, Aladdin was pissed.

Alibaba put off telling him but the little shit could tell when he was hiding something and it spilled out. Aladdin stared at him with a blank expression for most of the time he was talking then scrunched his face up. "I don't understand, _why_?"

"I don't know!" Alibaba said, thinking Aladdin was mad at him. "Listen I don't know why I like him I just do! And I know how you feel about him but that hasn't changed my opinion and it's not going to now!"

Aladdin put a hand up to silence Alibaba. "I'm not going to tell you to not date him, if he makes you happy, then I want you to be happy. But if and when this goes South... don't say I never told you so."

Alibaba blinked. "Wait, you're cool with it?" he asked.

Aladdin shrugged. "I may dislike Judar for probably what could be the dumbest reason ever, but he was your friend so I tried to tolerate him. And now he's your boyfriend I'll try to be nicer to him. However..." he pointed directly at Alibaba. "I know deep down the kind of person he is, a petty bitch that hates everyone and everything. If he breaks your heart then I get full rights to hate him again, fair?"

Alibaba smiled. "Fair." he opened his arms and Aladdin ran into them, hugging him tightly like they always did, Alibaba spinning him around since he was so much smaller than him. "Thank you," he whispered.

Aladdin buried his face into his chest. "No problem," he replied.

Morgiana's reaction was a lot less extreme. She was surprised by the suddenness of it as well as the... intimate parts. Alibaba didn't go into a huge amount of detail just that they did _something_.

"Honestly I shouldn't be that surprised, he's a stripper, right? I expected him to be hypersexual by nature," she remarked, crossing her legs. "But I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found someone who likes you back. Hopefully, this will last a bit longer this time." she teased.

Alibaba shot her a look. "Don't bring up bad memories," he said.

She giggled. "I'm kidding. But seriously, be careful with this one. I can tell you're already attached, and if you break that all of a sudden then the emotional whiplash could sting."

Alibaba nodded. "I'll be careful. Thanks, Morgiana."

She opened her arms for a hug and he complied. He wasn't super touchy with his friends so hugs were a rare treat, but Alibaba loved it when they did it because he felt like he was able to be closer to his friends.

**___**

"Hey, I'm here," Alibaba said as he knocked on the door.

Judar swung the door opened and dragged him inside, closing the door and immediately pulling him into a kiss. Alibaba melted into it.

"If y'all are gonna fuck then I'm gonna head out." a voice interrupted them.

Alibaba froze, peeked behind Judar to see Hakuryuu packing up his stuff in a backpack and swinging it over his shoulder. "Goodbye," he said and walked out the door.

The two were alone, the room silent for a bit, the Judar jerked Alibaba forward and made him fall onto the bed. Alibaba yelped and Judar climbed into his lap. "Afternoon, sweetheart," Judar said teasingly, burying his face into Alibaba's hair. 

Alibaba held onto Judar's waist carefully, not wanting him to fall off. "Good afternoon, Judar. How are you?"

"I'm fine, been waiting to get my hands on you all day." Judar purred, softly moving his hips to grind down on Alibaba. The other squeaked. "Shit, Judar, I just got here."

Judar frowned. "Does that mean you aren't up to having some fun with me?"

"I didn't say that..."

Judar kissed him quickly, shutting him up. This wasn't unlike when they first kissed yesterday, starting out slow and sweet, slowly getting more heated. At one point Judar moved Alibaba's hands down to grab at his ass, pressing them closer together. Alibaba was too blissed-out to care, he had Judar's tongue down his throat and that's all he wanted to focus on.

Judar broke the kiss in favor of whispering in Alibaba's ear. "I wanna take your virginity,"

Alibaba tensed. "You mean like tonight? Right now?" he asked warily.

Judar nodded, biting down on Alibaba's ear and pulling. "I want you inside of me, I want to ride you so hard that you scream, I want you to fuck me into next week, _something_." he kept talking.

Alibaba knew he was beet red, and he didn't know how to react to this. "I... um... I'm not..."

Judar must've sensed his hesitance because he faced him. "Oh... I'm sorry. If you don't wanna that's okay I just... thought that was where this was going..." he trailed off, crimson eyes casting downward. "I'm not really used to normal relationships."

Alibaba reached up and squished Judar's cheeks, forcing him to look at him. "Hey, it's fine. I'm not really in the mood today but we can go get some food, I'll buy. Where do you wanna go?"

Judar smiled, kissing each of Alibaba's hands. "I'd like that," he said. "Can we go to that one cafe on campus? They have really good peach pies.

Alibaba smiled, shifting Judar off of his lap and standing up, reaching out his hand. "Of course! Let's go!"

Judar grabbed his hand and Alibaba led him out of the room. This was really the moment when he felt like they were in a real relationship, not the kissing, not the oral sex, but just holding hands and communicating with each other, that felt real.

Alibaba really didn't want to let this go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because I didn't feel like writing smut when I wrote it so here you go, fluff and yee.
> 
> Angst next chapter ;-;


	12. Judar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judar gets invited back into the prostitutes' group. Alibaba gets jealous. Angst ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't touched this fic except to post and I feel like I'm not gonna get the final chapter done before due date.

A lot of things happened at once.

Work was fine, or so it seemed. The second Judar got of stage Sinbad walked over to him. "Butterfly, I need to talk to you," he said.

Judar blinked. "Okay? What's going on?" he asked.

Sinbad crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his hip. "We've been recently losing a bunch of customers recently because of your absence in the prostitution group. I won't push it, but I was wondering if you'd be able to come back to the group at any point in the future."

Judar stared at him. That was a more difficult question now. He didn't really want to sleep with anyone besides Alibaba, but he didn't want to lose his job from the place going bankrupt. It was too complicated to make a decision right now. "I'll think about it," he said. "But that's no guarantee."

Sinbad smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not a big deal if you can't. We can work something out, we always do."

Judar shrugged him off. "Yeah, whatever. I gotta go now. Bye, Sin."

He walked out without waiting for a reply.

Judar walked into the empty showers and stripped, running the hot water over his tired body. Fuck... what was he supposed to do? He wasn't struggling financially at the moment, it was more of a moral issue than anything. Would that technically be cheating if he slept with other men while he was in a personal relationship? Normally, yes, but if it was part of his job...?

"Are you in here?" Hakuryuu pulled back the curtain of the shower.

Judar glared at him. "Someone doesn't have a sense of privacy." he hissed.

"I was looking for you. You come in here when you don't wanna talk to anyone, especially late at night, what's up?" He closed the curtain behind him and leaned against the wall of the shower.

Judar gave him a look. "Can I finish here? Or are you going to continue to be a pervert?"

"Judar, I know you by now, and I know showers and baths are your coping mechanism for when you either need to make a tough decision or you're stressed. You get out of the shower and you lash out, throwing things and yelling. I'm staying here."

Judar groaned. Hakuryuu had a point there. "Fine. Sinbad asked me to get back on the prostitution team."

Hakuryuu raised an eyebrow. "And?"

" _And_ I'm in a relationship now! Alibaba is the only one I want to fuck right now! I can't deal with random guys getting all up in my guts right now! But if I don't the bar could lose money drastically and then I'd be out of a job! But I don't know if Alibaba would be mad at me for doing this because it feels like I'm cheating on him!"

Hakuryuu blinked. "Is... Is that why you're upset?" he asked.

Judar nodded. Hakuryuu took a deep breath. "Personally I feel like he should've been prepared for something like this dating a stripper. If Alibaba really is the only one you want to have intercourse with at the moment then you need to express that desire. You have to talk to him and come up with a game plan. Sinbad will respect your decision either way, he isn't like others pimps."

He was right, Sinbad wasn't like other pimps. He was actually respectful and kind, despite running a risky business. And talking to Alibaba might be the best option right now. That was really the only way he was going to get anywhere with this decision.

"Okay, I'll do that. Thanks, Haku."

Hakuryuu shot him finger guns. "Anytime."

**___**

"Wait, hold on," Alibaba said, standing up. "Lemme get this straight. You used to get paid for sleeping with other men, then you quit doing that because you felt as though you had a hard time dealing with those people, and now you want to go back even though we're dating?"

Judar pinched the ends of his hair, not making eye contact with his boyfriend. "It's not really a kind of wanting to go back as much as a kind of necessity. I don't need money but in the long-term, it'll secure my job for at least another year or so," he explained. "The guys I sleep with never mean anything to me anyway. I don't even remember their names most of the time."

"That doesn't matter! I don't want you sleeping with other people!" Alibaba said, clearly stressed about the situation.

Judar narrowed his eyes. "We haven't even had sex yet, Ali. Why does that concern you so much?"

Alibaba ran his finger through his hair. "Because you're _my_ boyfriend! You aren't a toy to be used by others!"

"So I'm a toy to be used by you?"

Silence. Alibaba blinked. Judar grimaced and stood up. "Listen, I can make my own decisions. I understand your concern but I can't just drop everything to dedicate myself to you."

"That's not what I'm saying." Alibaba reached out and grabbed Judar's hand. "What I'm saying is I don't want to lose you."

Judar snatched his hand away. "You think I'm going to fall in love with one of these guys? How thick are you?!" he shouted. "Do you not trust me enough to understand that I won't do something like that?!"

"I do trust you!"

"Really? Cause it doesn't really sound like you do!" Judar started walking backward, distancing himself from Alibaba. "Did Aladdin fill your head with crazy ideas about how I'm a greedy, manipulative bastard and you shouldn't trust me with a ten-foot pole? Or maybe you just think of me as your dirty little whore that can't be soiled by anyone else?!"

"Judar! Stop putting words in my mouth!"

Judar scrunched up his nose. "Forget it. I'm doing this, you have no effect over that. It's my final decision."

Alibaba's face twisted into several different emotions, then he settled on anger. "Are you not listening to me?! What's gonna happen to us if you do this?!"

"Nothing! If you trust me then nothing should happen!"

Something snapped. Alibaba didn't hit him, but he did do something. He grabbed Judar by the collar and slammed him against the wall, kissing him harshly so he had no room to speak anymore. Judar didn't kiss him back. He fought against it. "Stop it, Ali," he demanded.

Alibaba didn't stop. He held Judar there, kissing him over and over again. Judar kicked him, making him fall over. "I SAID STOP!" he yelled.

Silence and heavy breathing. Judar looked down at Alibaba, gritted teeth and teary-eyed. "Get out..." he mumbled. "Get out!"

Alibaba stood up slowly, he reached out to Judar but retracted his hand, then turned around and slowly walked out, close the door with a little squeak. 

Judar broke down, he started sobbing. Thank God Hakuryuu wasn't here to see his sorry state.

He hated himself for expecting Alibaba to turn around and come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships aren't perfect, not in real life and not in fiction. You can't expect couples not to fight, or to have problems with each other. Sex doesn't heal all wounds as some fanfics claim. Gay couples especially are stereotypically portrayed as perfect and happy all time, which isn't true and it's not fair to real gay couples who have problems in their own relationships.
> 
> Please keep that in mind. I talk more about this in a different fic in mine, "Rose Colored Glasses" and will be the main theme in a book I'm currently working on publishing.


	13. Alibaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, guilt, and making up and making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly forgot update day.
> 
> This chapter hurt to make, honestly.
> 
> But like... Judar without makeup? Can we have pwease?

Alibaba felt absolutely awful.

Also, fuck you to whoever said that sex heals all relationship wounds because he tried it as a last resort and it didn't work.

He wasn't even thinking when he said half those things. Judar meant so much to him and he felt like he had thrown it all in the trash.

But he knew he wasn't exactly wrong. Both of them, to a certain degree, were correct, and both of them were incorrect. Alibaba was incorrect to think that Judar was that shallow that he'd leave him at the drop of hat for some hot guy that would just want to use him. And Judar was wrong to think Alibaba didn't love him.

It was a complicated mess and Alibaba didn't even see Judar until the next day. He was already dreading History class.

Aladdin went through his whole "I told you so!" shpeel. Alibaba really wasn't in the mood to hear it which made Aladdin stop halfway through, stared at him, and start petting him like a dog.

"Sorry..." he mumbled. "I know you're hurting."

Alibaba gave him a half-hearted smile. "It's fine. You were right."

Morgiana was there to comfort him with hugs and snacks that night. The trio ended up staying there until they passed out, somehow getting past the hall monitors. They woke up piled on top of each other, Alibaba feeling like he had a wicked hangover even though he didn't touch any alcohol last night. 

The two of his friends each gave their input. Aladdin said he should ignore it, do the project in a week and never talk to Judar again. Morgiana offered a better solution. "You guys communicated really well up until now. At least Judar told you what his plan was and talked to you about it. Most could only wish for that kind of relationship. You need to talk to him again, work it out. Don't get angry, it'll make things worse."

"I don't think he wants to see me." Alibaba offered a dry smile, weaving his legs together into a criss-cross on his bed. Aladdin was sitting next to him and Morigana was standing in front of them.

She sighed and facepalmed. "Doesn't matter if he wants to see you or not. If you want to resolve this then you'll talk to him. It's simple in words, but I believe you can do this."

Alibaba looked down at his lap, hiding his eyes beneath his bangs. Aladdin leaned over and hugged him tightly. "Hey hey! You love him, right? And people that love each other never abandon each other."

Those words... they resurfaced so many different unrelated memories that Alibaba just started crying. Morgiana gasped and joined in the hug, and the three sat there while Alibaba cried. He didn't even mean to, he thought he was numb to everything that had to do with that incident by this time. Apparently he was wrong.

He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Thank you guys..." he mumbled. "For being here for me..."

"Don't worry about it!" Aladdin exclaimed. "We're never going to abandon you, Alibaba! We'll always be here for you! We love you! Right, Morg?"

Morgiana nodded. "Of course. We love you so much, Alibaba. And I hope you know it hurts us to see you hurting. That's why we're trying to help you. We want you to be happy."

That, of course, only made Alibaba cry harder. "I don't deserve you guys!" he yelled and dragged them in closer.

The other two laughed, but there was no bite behind it. Alibaba was truly grateful to have such great friends in a time when he was hurting. They were there for him back then as well. When everything started plummeting down and he felt like the world was trying to punish him for something. They would always be there for him and he would always be there for them.

Now... to follow their advice.

**___**

Alibaba hesitated before knocking on the door to Judar's dorm. No one answered. He knocked again. Hakuryuu opened the door, leaned against the doorframe. "He doesn't want to see you," he said.

"I know. I just wanna talk. I won't even touch him." Alibaba lifted his hands in defense. "Promise."

Hakuryuu searched his eyes for lies. Finding none he sighed. "Fine, come," he said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Alibaba followed all the way down to the shower rooms. No one else was in there, only one shower was going. Hakuryuu pulled back to curtain to revealed Judar, sitting on the ground with his legs pulled to his chest, hiding his face in his arms, fully clothed, beer cans littered everywhere, and absolutely drenched.

Alibaba ran over to him and started fussing over him. "Judar! Are you okay?" he asked, worried. "Hey, answer me! Are you awake?"

Judar looked up and Alibaba's heart stopped in his chest. Judar's face wasn't full of makeup, even his eyes were void of eyeliner. He looked absolutely beautiful. Judar squinted at him, clearly drunk and out of it. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Alibaba reached out, fingertips inches away from him. "I wanted to talk to you. C'mon, let's get you dried off."

Judar hunched his shoulder and shook his head. "Don't wanna get out..." he mumbled.

Alibaba sat on his knees. He drummed his fingers on his thighs. "Can I say something?" he asked.

Judar hesitated before nodding. Alibaba took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out like that at you. I was just worried you'd leave me. I really love you and I'm terrified of losing any more of the people I love. But I expressed that in the wrong way. I have no excuse. I'm sorry."

He hung his head. Judar blinked. "More... people... you love?" he repeated slowly. "Whaddya mean?"

Alibaba smiled a bit. "That's a story for another day, I promise. For now, can I touch you?"

He reached out his hand. Judar stared at it. Then he slowly raised his arm, covered in golden bracelets, and placed his hand in Alibaba's. He smiled. "Warm..." he mumbled.

Alibaba reached up and turned off the shower. Judar shivered. "Cold..." he groaned.

"Let's get you all dried out."

That was a process in itself. Judar needed help walking back up to his dorm and then taking off his clothes and drying off completely. Alibaba didn't take advantage of seeing him naked, sex while Judar was drunk might be a bad idea. Drunk sex was usually a bad idea. At least from what he heard.

Last thing was his hair. Judar had a lot of it. Alibaba took his time brushing it out and drying it with a hairdryer and more brushing. He twisted the long parts into little orbs like he knew Judar liked it to be. When he was done he looked over to see the man had fallen asleep in his chair. Alibaba smiled, gently shaking him awake. Judar blinked his eyes opened and smiled. "Hi... sunshine..." he mumbled.

"Can I kiss you?" Alibaba asked, gently caressing Judar's jaw and tilting his head up to the angle he wanted it at.

Judar nodded and Alibaba leaned down, gently pressing his lips against Judar's. Nothing heated, just a sweet and tender moment. Judar mumbled something about being sleepy and Alibaba picked him up and set him on his bed and tucked him in. Judar fell asleep instantly. Alibaba sat next to him, brushing some of Judar's bangs out of his eyes. He really did look beautiful without makeup on. He looked gorgeous either way but Alibaba felt special to be able to see Judar like this. His eyes were big and his lashes were long, small dots of acne on his forehead were standing out and he had a tiny mole right under his bottom lip.

Beautiful.

"You can fall asleep with him, just please don't snore." Hakuryuu remarked, leaning over in his chair.

Alibaba had forgotten he was there. "Is that really okay?" he asked.

Hakuryuu nodded. "He'll feel ten times better if he wakes up in your arms, trust me."

Alibaba stared at Judar again. The man was a peaceful sleeper, despite the light snoring and the little bit of drool dripping out of his mouth, face smashed against the pillow.

Alibaba shed his jacket and folded it before setting it on the floor. He draped the blankets over himself and snuggled next to Judar. The other moved involuntarily and wrapped his arms around Alibaba. He smiled, hugging Judar right back and eyes fluttering closed.

They made up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your panties, we ain't done yet.


	14. Judar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst Angst Angst Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like the only fic I've been fairly consistent on and it is not getting the love I would want it to get :(
> 
> Don't worry I'm not discontinuing it, I wouldn't do that. :)

Judar had decided that Alibaba's lap was his new favorite spot to sit.

He would literally find any excuse to sit in his lap. They have finished the project already and were now just spending as much time as they could with each other. At the moment they were in Judar's dorm, making out on the bed.

They still haven't had sex yet. Judar didn't want to push it unless Alibaba wanted it, and he hadn't said anything about it yet, so he wasn't going to bring it up. He'd settle for kissing for the moment, Alibaba's hands on his waist, slowly slipping down, tongue in his mouth, lightly moaning at every movement.

Judar never wanted to open his eyes again if it meant he could stay like this forever.

He didn't know forever was so short.

Alibaba's phone rang throughout the entire dorm room. He broke the kiss to look at it. Unknown number. Judar tried to get his attention again by kissing his jawline. Alibaba declined and went back to kissing Judar. Two minutes later his phone rang again. Alibaba cursed which made Judar accidentally bite his lip. Alibaba answered the phone with an annoyed expression. "Hello?" he asked.

His face twisted into something that looked like shock and fear. He stood up, slipping Judar off of his lap and walking to the other side of the room. "How did you get this number?" he hissed.

Judar cocked his head. Alibaba looked distressed, almost like he wanted to cry. "I'm not telling you where I am! I never want to see you again!" he yelled.

What was going on? Judar stood up, slowly walking towards Alibaba, who was frantically running his free hand through his hair. "Shut up! He wouldn't sell me out like that!" silence. "I don't want to talk it out! I want you out of my life!"

Judar reached out to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Alibaba made eye contact with him, eyes full of fear. "I don't care what you do, but I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't come here. You've done too much to hurt me and my friends already."

"Who are you talking to?" Judar asked.

Alibaba froze, eyes going wide. "No one." he said. Judar wasn't sure if he was talking to him or to the person over the phone. "You're hearing things, no one else is in the room with me. Aladdin is out."

Person on the phone. Judar slipped his hand down to tightly grasp Alibaba's. The other held onto it like he would die if he let go. "I'm going to hang up and block you, and you are never going to speak to me or anyone I know ever again, understand?"

Alibaba looked angry, Judar was confused by this. He wasn't angry at him, he was angry at someone who had clearly hurt him. "Ali!" he shouted, trying to get his attention.

The other took the phone away from his ear and hung up on the person, blocking them immediately. He threw his phone on the bed and cried out, sinking to his knees and covering his face with his hands. "Fuck..." he mumbled.

Judar knelt down and hugged him. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

Alibaba shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about it." he replied.

"Ali..."

"I'll tell you at a time when I'm not as emotional, promise, baby." Alibaba said as he hugged him back. "But right now I want to do anything but talk about it."

Judar nodded. "Okay... what do you wanna do?"

Alibaba buried his face into Judar's shoulder. "Wanna kiss you until my lips are numb..."

Judar smiled. "I can do that."

**___**

"Do you think it's an old ex of his?" Hakuryuu theorized when Judar explained the situation to him.

Judar shrugged. "I don't know. Do you think he'd be that angry about whoever it was that he'd never want to talk to them again? Like he sounded really hurt."

Hakuryuu had his eyes trained on a spot on the ceiling. "Maybe they did something that really fucked him up. They could've been emotionally manipulative or physically abusive. That kind of stuff could hurt a person forever. It has to be something that goes beyond bad communication, attachment issues, and even cheating, right? Alibaba is strong mentally, he wouldn't let something like that bother him for years to come right?"

"It's a possibility. But he's never said anything to me about a crazy ex."

"You're his boyfriend. Do you talk about your exes with him?"

Judar scrunched up his nose. "Most of my exes are exes for a reason." he replied. "No, I don't talk to him about them. He's a fucking angel compared to some of the men I've dated."

A smile crept of Hakuryuu's face. "Remember when you still thought you were straight?" he asked.

Judar facepalmed. "Oh God, that was a time..." he muttered.

"I remember you came to me and nearly cried when you broke up with that one girl. She wanted to have sex with you and you were so disgusted by it you broke up with her. Lowkey was hilarious."

Judar chuckled. "No regrets about the guy I lost my v card to, though. The funny thing was I was just experimenting, and it was the morning after where I was like 'Oh shit I'm gay'."

They both burst into laughter. Hakuryuu smiled, resting his head in his palm. "I knew I was demi since day one. It's gonna take a lot before I let someone in my bed or even in my life. Gender doesn't matter to me anymore."

Judar smiled and nodded once. "And I respect that! But this is about Alibaba. He told me he was a virgin so I don't think he was sexually abused by this person."

Hakuryuu shrugged. "He could've been lying. You really need to talk to him about this, especially if it's worrying you this much."

Judar felt his shoulder sag. "But I don't wanna bring up depressing topics. We just reached a point where we're both happy in our relationship, I don't wanna screw it up!"

"This won't screw it up. If you are worried about him then you need to make sure he isn't in immediate danger."

Judar took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakuryuu is the best friend in the world, change my mind. I need a dude like him in my life.


	15. Alibaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassim...
> 
>  **TW:** Mentions of Homophobic language and Homophobic actions. None of the actions done by the characters or the things they say in this fanfiction are reflective of my own feelings. Please do not read if uncomfortable or triggered by such language/actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my sister for some goddamn reason absolutely loved Kassim while we were watching Magi and I'm just like... WHY?!
> 
> Personally I disliked him very much, I don't even know why honestly. She was bawling when he died and I was just sitting here like -_- Good ridance.
> 
> Which is weird considering I really really like Judar but didn't like Kassim? XD

"What the fuck did that son a bitch say to you?!" Morgiana said, seething with rage.

Alibaba winced. "He said he wanted to see me again. I blocked him as fast as I could."

Aladdin was glaring at the floor. "That bastard is worse than Judar..." he mumbled.

Alibaba picked at the red choker around his neck. "Judar was next to me during the call, he didn't know what was going on. He tried to talk to me, Kassim heard him, he asked who it was. I didn't give him a straight answer."

Morgiana snorted, crossing her arms. "As you should. He doesn't deserve to see you. You're finally happy and we don't need Kassim ruining that for you."

Alibaba shrugged. It'd been two whole years since the incident, and he still didn't feel like he was properly over it. "I don't even know how he got my number since I changed it and all. It's so fucking stupid..."

He bit his lip to keep from crying. "I never want to see him again," he admitted.

Morgiana's face softened and she reached down to give Alibaba a hug. "If he comes within six feet of you, I will kick him all the way to that dump they call America," she mumbled.

Alibaba let out a dry laugh. "I'd like to see that," he replied.

Morgiana released him and Aladdin leaned over. "Have you told Judar about Kassim?" he asked.

Alibaba shook his head. "I haven't. I know he's probably concerned, but talking about it hurts too much. I'll wait a bit and then tell him, he deserves to know, I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

Aladdin nodded in understanding. He draped himself over Alibaba in a lazy hug. "Don't worry, we're here to back you up! We won't let Kassim hurt you anymore!"

Morgiana slammed her fist into her palm. "He just makes me so mad! He hurt you so much, and I never want to see you in that state again!"

Alibaba shuddered at the memories. Everything that he'd been trying to repress had come resurfacing. His friends were here to comfort him, but he hated taking advantage of their kindness, they had their own problems too.

Morgiana was victim to an abusive relationship for most of her middle school and high school years, being used as a slave until she met Aladdin and Alibaba, who got her out of it and brought her the kind of happiness she hadn't experienced in a long time. Not since she was dragged away from her homeland, being born from a Greek family in an African country of strong people who could use their feet like nobody else. She was snatched away along with a few other children to come to Japan for a proper education, and she still misses home sometimes.

Aladdin had been an orphan for as long as he could remember, never really having parents and growing up in a crappy fostercare system in Saudi Arabia. He was adopted at 11 and brought over to Japan, gaining a true family with his adopted brother Ugo and his friends that he met there. He was usually optimistic and energetic, acting like a child most days, but there were days that he would break down because he often felt like he wasn't enough, or that his friends were going to leave him and he would never see them again.

Alibaba was glad that they could still be there for him after all of that.

"I promise I won't let myself go into that state again, Morgiana. I know you care about me and I don't want to see you worried for me like you were back then. I promise I can figure this out." he said, standing up and placing his hands on her upper arms.

She slumped a little. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Alibaba nodded and hugged her again. Morgiana smiled and hugged him back. Aladdin joined in the hug. They stood there for maybe two minutes before separating. Morgiana slapped Alibaba on the back. "I believe in you," she said.

He smiled at her. "Thanks... that really hurt..." he whimpered.

They all got a good laugh out of that.

**___**

"Is Aladdin in there?" Judar asked as Alibaba got his key out.

"Nah, he's at a thing trying to find a hookup. We're gonna be alone for most of the night. We'll see what happens." he said with a smile.

Judar smirked. "You tease."

Alibaba opened the door and Judar stepped in.

The chair in the middle of the room spun around. Alibaba went pale.

"Evening, Alibaba," Kassim said from the chair, legs crossing and fingers laced together. His eyes shifted to Judar. "And company."

Alibaba didn't think, he ran over to Kassim and picked him up by the collar. "What the hell are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?!"

Kassim ripped himself out of Alibaba's grasp, dusting himself off. "You did, and I refused to listen. I want to talk to you."

He didn't get a chance to say anything else. Judar ran forward and slammed him against the wall, gripping him by the shirt and making Kassim cough. "Oh wow... you're strong," he noted.

Judar scowled. "I don't know who you are or what you did to hurt Alibaba, but I am not going to stand for it! You're dead meat!"

Alibaba pulled his boyfriend off of Kassim, pulling him aside and whispering to him. "Judar, please, this isn't your battle."

"But he hurt you, didn't he?" Judar whined. 

"I know, just let me handle the situation."

Alibaba turned towards Kassim, who was adjusting himself. They made eye contact and Kassim clapped his hands together. "Are you two done?" he asked. "Great. We need to talk."

Alibaba scrunched up his nose. "About what?"

"Oh, please. You know why. You left me hanging and to fend for myself and you thought I wasn't going to find you and make you pay for it?"

"Last time I check that wasn't what happened!" Alibaba shouted. "May I remind you that you had this 'dream project' that I was more than on board within the beginning! It was unrealistic! When I voiced my doubts and plans to make it better you blew them off! I left because you didn't secure success with it! You were going in blind!"

Kassim fiddled with one of his dreadlocks. "You left because you were a coward, you didn't care about us, and you still don't."

Alibaba's expression softened. "I did care about you all. But you made it unbearable."

There was silence. Judar shifted his gaze between Kassim and Alibaba, not sure what to do. Kassim had his eyes locked on the black-haired man. "That a friend of yours?" he asked.

Judar snarled. "I'm his boyfriend, thank you very much," he said.

Alibaba tensed. Kassim nearly laughed. "Really? Didn't think Alibaba was a filthy queer. Not to mention to be with someone who's such a..." he looked him up and down. " _Sally_." he hissed.

Judar opened his mouth in offense. "Please let me hit this guy," he whispered to Alibaba.

"I'm not gonna be able to stop you," Alibaba said, covering his eyes with one hand, peeking out slightly. 

Judar walked up to Kassim and punched him square in the face. Kassim didn't look like he was expecting it and kind of just stood there blinking. He slowly turned back to Judar, who was cracking his knuckles. "Not such a Sally now, huh?" he said, clearly pissed.

Kassim touched his cheek gingerly. "That actually hurt a bit, I'm impressed."

"Are you asking to get hit again?!" Judar yelled at him.

"Judar!" Alibaba shouted.

Judar whipped his head around. " _What?!_ "

"Stop, please... I can handle this."

Judar gave him a look, Alibaba gave him a look of his own. They had a stare off until Judar blinked and groaned, walking over next to Alibaba, crossing his arms and grumbling. Kassim rubbed his cheek. "Alibaba, I want you to come back with us."

"No." Alibaba said. "You really think that after everything you've done I'd come back with you like that?"

Kassim shrugged. "We're actually doing pretty well with ourselves. If we had you we could reach our goal in double time."

"Well, that's not going to happen."

"I want you to think about it." Kassim said, making a move to walk out, giving Judar one more glance. "What could you possibly have with those dumbasses and this fag?"

Judar turned to him ready to hit him again but Alibaba stopped him. "A hell of a lot more than you ever did." he replied, dead serious.

Kassim shrugged. "Whatever. I'll see you again." he saluted and closed the door behind him.

Silence. Judar turned to Alibaba with a worried expression. "Ali?"

Alibaba broke down on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sally is an older term used to describe a man attracted to other men. It's also used to describe a feminine looking man. Kassim used it here because of Judar's preference to wear makeup and his sense of fashion regarding the crop tops and jewelry he was wearing. It's supposed to be derogatory and was used as a really offensive insult back in the 1930-40s.
> 
> I'm saying this because people don't often know a lot of LGBTQ history since most of it was covered up or buried. Most of you probably didn't know that fact. If you did then you get a cookie.
> 
> I know it from fanfiction... am not kidding that's where I learned it XD


	16. Judar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory and then Kassim does some shitty things.
> 
>  **TW:** Homophobic language and Homophobic actions described in this fanfiction! Please do not read if uncomfortable with such topics! None of the actions the characters take or anything they say are reflective of my own feelings! Another **TW:** Mentions of rape and sexual assault! Please do not read if trigger by such topics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of the first days I've been on time in a while.
> 
> Also, no, I am not done with the last chapter, and I am panicking :D

They sat there, huddled on the floor, for maybe fifteen minutes. Judar was desperately trying the comfort Alibaba and the blonde just wouldn't stop crying. Eventually, he just went numb and wouldn't say anything.

Judar wasn't sure what to do at this point. He wasn't good with people and while he thought he knew his boyfriend he really had no clue. So he just hugged him, smoothing down his hair and just trying to provide a little bit of comfort for him.

Another five minutes go by and Alibaba let out a stuttering breath. "I'm so sorry..." he mumbled.

"You don't have to apologize. I can tell you're hurting." Judar replied. "I just wish you would tell me why. Who was that person? What did he do to you?"

Alibaba sat back, bangs covering his eyes. "That was Kassim. He's been my friend for as long as I can remember. He was always a good friend and I trusted him wholeheartedly, I think I even fell for him at one point, but I barely remember that part." he let out a dry laugh. "During high school, something happened. He changed. He kept getting these crazy ideas that the government in its entirety, especially in Japan, wasn't worth shit and he wanted to overthrow it."

Judar furrowed his brows. "If I remember correctly the years you should've been in high school some of the best things for Japan happened. We got a really good President elected and she changed a lot of things for the better, right? How could he be mad about that?"

Alibaba shrugged. "He thought that the social class system was broken and that those born into poverty shouldn't have to live the life they were destined to, that there shouldn't be a class system in the first place. I think he was thinking of communism, but I'm not sure."

Judar made a disgusted sound. "Communism? Seriously?"

Alibaba nodded. "I was young and stupid and I was on board with it all at first, and then I started having doubts about it. I said people weren't going to take a bunch of kids seriously if we didn't know what we were talking about. My dad's a politician so I knew how the system worked, Kassim clearly didn't. He started arguing with me about specifics, basically being a hypocrite. We had a particularly strong fight that turned violent. He broke my wrist and said a lot of really bad things."

Alibaba unconsciously rubbed his left wrist, wincing as though it wasn't completely healed. "After that incident, I left the plan, and Kassim begged for me to come back. When I refused he did a complete 180. He..."

He stopped talking, taking a few deep breaths. "My boyfriend at the time wasn't exactly the best person in the world. We never did anything really but I sent him some pics and some other stuff. Kassim bribed him and he gave them to him. He sent them all over the school and since it was a religious school people were disgusted by me. I got kicked out."

Judar was mad. He stood up and punched the wall. "Fuck! That petty-ass _bastard_! I'm going to kill him next time I see him! You didn't deserve that!"

Alibaba shrugged. "I do think it was for the best, though. When I moved schools I met Aladdin and Morgiana, and then I got to meet you. I don't regret anything that happened because I know it wasn't my fault. But I was stupid back then. I didn't want to talk to Kassim again but here we are."

His shoulders slumped. Judar stared down at him. He was clearly hurt by all the things Kassim had done and said. Judar didn't like to see him hurting. He offered his hand to him. "C'mon," he said.

Alibaba took it and Judar helped him up. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Judar smiled. "Somewhere fun."

"If it's the cafe that sells the peach pie you like you already know I'm down."

Judar laughed. "You know me too well! But seriously, you need a distraction. C'mon, I'm buying, let's go!"

**___**

"This is the client you'll be working with tonight."

Ja'far, one of Sinbad's assistants, handed Judar a piece of paper. Judar scanned it briefly, not even looking at the guy's name. "Well whoever it is, he's vanilla as fuck. He didn't even list any kinks," he said, yawning. 

Ja'far sighed. "Don't judge a person for this. He's in 2-D." he said, bopping Judar on the head with his clipboard. "Have fun, you can go home when you're done."

Judar rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah I got it."

Ja'far went down a different hallway and around the corner. Judar headed down the hallway with the soundproof rooms upstairs of the bar that were used by the prostitution group. Judar opened the door and stepped in. "Alright, hi. I'm here," he announced.

"Hello."

Judar stopped right there. Kassim sat down on the bed that was in each room, legs crossed and hands behind his head. "Wow... and I didn't think you could look any more like a whore." he remarked.

Judar grimaced. "Ali isn't here to stop me from beating you to a pulp, you know." he barked.

Kassim nodded. "But then you'd get fired. You're here to service me for tonight, that's what I'm paying you for."

"I am not sleeping with you. I'll get Sin to get you a refund or something but I'm not fucking you." Judar pointed at him.

Kassim rolled his eyes. "You can't do that. I know that's not how the system works with prostitutes. Your pimp gets paid and you get a little in return. He abuses you sexually and verbally, probably physically as well. You hate him. You think he's a self-absorbed idiot because that's what he is. You-"

"Shut up," Judar said through gritted teeth. "You know nothing about Sinbad and nothing about me. I'm not sleeping with you and that's final!"

He opened the door and slammed it behind him, walking down the hallway towards Sinbad's office. He practically kicked open the door and ran in. "I am not having sex with that guy," he said, slamming his hands on Sinbad's desk.

Sinbad looked up at him. "Alright, is there any particular reason?"

Judar nodded. "Yeah, he's an old friend of my boyfriend. I met him yesterday. He called me a Sally and a fag. Not to mention I know he's using this as a way to get revenge on my bae in some kind of way. He probably snuck his phone in and was gonna take pics!"

Sinbad listened, then got out a small packet of paperwork. "The guy went under the alias 'Cas', probably so you wouldn't recognize him right away. I understand your concern, let's go back and talk to him really quickly to confirm your suspicions. Is that okay?"

Judar nodded once and Sinbad stood up and followed Judar to the correct room. He opened the door and Kassim was still there. He smiled when he saw Sinbad. "Evening, you must be Butterfly's pimp, am I right?"

"That's correct, but he has informed me that you could possibly have different intentions than this just being a one-night stand. Do you have a camera on your person?" Sinbad asked.

Kassim raised an eyebrow. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone. "Does this count?"

Sinbad nodded. "In fact, it does."

Kassim rolled his eyes. "I don't see the problem here. So I wanna take photos so I can jerk off later, I don't see the big deal."

He was obviously lying, even Judar could see through his facade. Sinbad sighed. "Photos are strictly forbidden in our establishment for these kinds of activities, no kinds of cameras are allowed in these rooms."

Kassim narrowed his eyes. "You're not what I expected." he put his phone away. "But it's the slut's job to fuck me if I pay for it, right?"

"I can promise you a full refund for everything you paid for. I have a strict rule of allowing the prostitutes to refuse to service anyone for any reason. Butterfly has never asked to bail out of this before, so I know it has to be serious." Sinbad explained.

"Bullshit. That's not how this works. I pay he fucks me and then I go home I don't see the problem."

"As if I'd ever consent to let you up in my guts!" Judar hissed. "Last time I check that was illegal!"

Sinbad gave him and look and he shut up. Sinbad turned back to Kassim. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the establishment otherwise I will be forced to get security."

Kassim sighed. "Fine," he said and he walked out of the room. He glared at Judar. "I will get you back for this." he hissed.

He shut the door and Judar felt the breath he didn't know he was holding puff out. Sinbad looked at him, concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Judar nodded. "I'm fine, just really wanna go home..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick side note because it's important:
> 
> Strippers, Prostitutes, Porn stars, and other people who put their bodies on display for money can still get raped! They can still get sexually harassed! The difference is if they get consent or not! Consent is important and it doesn't matter if someone puts their body out for others to see because they are still a human being that needs to be respected!


	17. Alibaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty stuff finishes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT ME FUCKING FORGETTING TO UPDATE WHOOPS

"Oh my God... he really tried to do that?" Alibaba asked.

Judar nodded, furiously stroking his hair as a nervous habit. "I knew he was going to do something to try and get revenge on you, and I wasn't going to let that happen. Sinbad was really chill during the whole situation, which I appreciate so fucking much."

Alibaba was in shock. He had no idea how to react to this information. He felt happy that Judar was able to refuse someone like Kassim when trying to do something like that, but he also felt sick to his stomach that his former best friend had tried to sleep with his boyfriend. "I... I'm not sure what to do with this information."

Judar shrugged. "He needs to be kicked off and out. You need to grow a pussy and tell him off."

Alibaba raised an eyebrow. "Isn't the term 'grow a pair'?"

"If you're referring to a pair of men's genitals, then that normally would be the phrase. However, guy's balls are literally the weakest part of the human body. One little flick to those things and we're out of commission for like thirty minutes, not to mention risking infertility. A woman's vagina can literally push a child out of it. Which do you think is the superior body part?"

Alibaba blinked, then nodded. "Okay, you make a good point. But that's not the point!" he said, standing up. "I can't talk to him! I'm afraid he'll do something rash! I don't want him to hurt you or Morgiana or Aladdin or anyone I care about!"

He gripped Judar by his arms, staring into crimson eyes, absolutely terrified. Judar smiled and grabbed Alibaba's hands and gently kissed his knuckles. "Me and Morgiana can take care of ourselves just fine. We can protect Aladdin if it ever comes to that. You should worry about yourself. Kassim might try to hurt you."

Alibaba stared at the ground. "I can handle him hurting me, I can't handle him hurting you guys. I can't lose you..." he whispered.

Judar tilted his chin upwards and kissed him, effectively cutting off his trail of negative thoughts. "Hey, we're gonna be okay. If you're really worried about it, we can even back you up if you need it. Morgiana and Aladdin will jump at the chance to see you happy again."

Alibaba offered him a dry smile. "You really think so?" he asked.

Judar nodded. "I do. They're your friends. They will stick by your side." he said. "And so will I."

Alibaba pulled Judar into a surprise hug, holding back tears. "I fucking love you so much."

Judar hugged him back. "I love you too."

Alibaba released Judar in favor of kissing him, licking into his mouth and sinking his teeth into his lip. Judar groaned and lifted his hands to curl into Alibaba's hair, lightly tugging. Alibaba slipped his hands up into Judar's crop top, feeling the tiny dots of acne there that he covered up at every chance. Alibaba thought he was beautiful either way.

Judar was melting in his arms, head slowly tilting down as Alibaba tried to taste every part of his mouth, knees buckling until he broke for air and was able to regain his composure. Alibaba dragged him into his lap as he sat down on the bed, quickly pulling him into another kiss.

Kissing Judar was good, it meant he didn't have to think about all the bad stuff going on with Kassim. Kissing Judar meant he could relax and let himself be consumed by the overwhelming love he had for his boyfriend, letting it all out into one simple action of lips sliding against lips.

Judar broke the kiss again and started mouthing at Alibaba's neck, nipping at the area that was covered by his red choker. Alibaba bit his lip to control a moan and Judar giggled against his skin, blowing hot air onto his collarbones. "You're so hot when you're turned on..." Judar mumbled, licking up the side of Alibaba's neck.

Alibaba swallowed. "Isn't that... ah... kind of the point?" he stuttered, feeling his face go red.

"Most of the time, sometimes people can get weird when they're horny though," Judar remarked, looking up at Alibaba with his pleading eyes. "Will you let me take care of it for you?"

Alibaba nodded. Judar smirked. "I wanna hear you say it." he teased, brushing his lips against Alibaba's.

The blonde closed his eyes tightly. "I... I want you to touch me Judar," he admitted.

Judar smiled, already tracing the hem of Alibaba's pants. "That's all I needed to hear," he said.

**___**

Alibaba fidgeted with his fingers as he walked towards the bus stop he was supposed to meet Kassim at to give him his answer. He was nervous. He knew Morgiana, Aladdin, and Judar were going to be hiding nearby and would pop out if anything serious happened, but he was still terrified. 

Kassim was waiting there, typing on his phone. He didn't even notice Alibaba at first. Then he shifted his eyes and smiled, tucking his phone into his pocket. "Afternoon, Alibaba. Are you ready to go?" he asked, extending his hand.

Alibaba blinked. "What? Of course not," he said, taking a step backward. "I came to say goodbye. I won't be coming with you..."

Kassim frowned. "Certainly you're joking?" he asked.

Alibaba shook his head. "I'm not. I'm happy here with my friends, and I'm getting a good education at this college. There's no reason why I should go with you."

"I'm not leaving without you," Kassim said, reaching out and grabbing Alibaba's wrist. "I need you."

Alibaba ripped his hand out of Kassim's grasp. "No, you don't. You just said you were doing fine for yourself."

Kassim furrowed his brows. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Listen, I didn't want to tell you this at first, and now it kinda feels like I'm blackmailing you, but I need you to know, your boyfriend isn't loyal."

Oh, God. Alibaba knew where this was going. He humored Kassim regardless. "What are you talking about?"

Kassim spun one of his dreadlocks between his fingers. "Judar came to me a little while ago. He was basically begging for sex, saying that you weren't satisfying him enough. I didn't give it to him, I wouldn't do such a thing."

That shithead probably felt real proud of himself for lying like that. Alibaba facepalmed. "Yes, because Judar would definitely want to sleep with someone who called him horrible names the day before," he said, deadpanning. "You're trying to ruin my relationship but all you have are lies."

"I'm not lying, Alibaba. I wouldn't lie about something like this."

Alibaba nearly laughed. "Really? Because Judar came to me and told me you paid the company he works for to sleep with him, and when he refused you as a client for the first time ever you protested. I also know you tried to sneak a camera into that room, meaning you probably wanted to take pictures and send them to me in a desperate attempt to ruin my life so I'll come crying back to you, correct?"

"I don't know what you're going on about."

"Then let me put into perspective for you," Alibaba said, standing his ground. "You hurt me, and I'm not going to recover anytime soon. Especially if you keep pulling shit like this. If and when you choose to change, then let me know, then maybe we can talk like civil human beings. But for the moment, it's clear you're just an asshole that doesn't know anything about what he's talking about."

Kassim pointed at him. "Stop talking," he said through gritted teeth.

"No, I'm leaving. Goodbye, Kassim."

Alibaba turned to leave but then was turned around. Kassim gripped his shoulders tightly. "I'm not letting you walk away from me again!" he yelled.

Alibaba punched him. Kassim stumbled back, clutching his cheek. "Fucking... ouch..." he grumbled. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Because I'm not going to put up with your bullshit anymore. I said goodbye and I meant it!"

Alibaba ran, he ran away from Kassim, away from all of the pain he carried with him. He ran until he felt like he was going to suffocate, and then he fell over.

He felt like he was being picked up, but he was wasn't sure by who. He saw pink hair, then black hair. Someone kissed him, probably Judar.

Alibaba didn't want to think right now, he wanted to sleep. Pretty soon he felt himself be set down on a bed and he fell asleep immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judar drinks his respect for woman juice daily.
> 
> Also... CAN WE PLEASE NORMALIZE ACNE AS A BEAUTIFUL TRAIT?!?! Anime characters usually have this clear as fuck skin and that's just not realistic. It's why I don't usually wear foundation when I cosplay because when I cosplay high schoolers it's more natural to let my acne just be out and about. Also, people don't just have acne on their face, some have it on their back and some have it on their chest, even on their thighs.
> 
> okay okay, rant over. Enjoy.


	18. Judar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and maybe... just maybe a little bit of smut. They ain't gonna boink until the end tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Google translate alert! Judar says one thing in Arabic! :D

Judar was proud of his boyfriend. He stuck up for himself. That was a decent accomplishment.

He slept for ten hours straight after it though. Judar slept with him for maybe six of those, doing other things like working on homework or watching on his laptop. Alibaba slept like a log during that time.

Eventually, he woke up, yawning loudly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Judar smiled at him. "Morning, sunshine. How ya feeling?"

Alibaba mumbled something. "Better, but still feel empty."

"Wanna cuddle?"

"Yes please."

Judar put down whatever he was doing and slipped under the covers again, Alibaba pulling him into his arms and nuzzling against his chest. "Now this is a hundred times better," he mumbled.

Judar giggled and raked his fingers through Alibaba's hair. "I love you too," he whispered.

They were silent for a spell, just enjoying each other's company. Alibaba didn't fall back asleep but Judar thought he was going to for a hot second. They both didn't really want to talk about the previous day's activities, but they didn't know what else to talk about, so they just held each other for as long as they could.

"I'm sorry..." Alibaba finally said. "I never meant to bring you into any of this."

"It's not your fault so don't apologize," Judar replied, probably a little too harshly. "That bastard ain't shit, and I would've stuck by you regardless."

"But he tried to frame you! He tried to tell me that you wanted to sleep with him!"

Judar sighed. "Listen, you know me better than that. Even if I hadn't told you what really happened beforehand I'm sure you wouldn't've believed him."

"But-"

Judar kissed him, effectively shutting him up. Alibaba sighed and clawed at Judar's collar to pull him closer than he already was. They laid there for forever, neither one of them wanting to break it. Eventually, though, Judar pulled apart but still stayed as close to Alibaba as possible. "I'm incredibly happy for you. I wasn't always able to do that for myself."

Alibaba furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"My parents were killed when I was really young. I was tossed around the foster care system for a while until being sent to Magi. I didn't stand up for myself back then, and even then I had to learn to fight for my confidence. The result is what you see here."

Alibaba let out a little gasp. "That's horrible."

Judar shrugged. "Saudi Arabia is a cruel place, even now. I'm not sure if I ever want to go back," he mumbled that last part. "' _iinah makan rahib lileaysh fih wasayazalu kdhlk daymana_."

"While I have no idea what you said, I can guess that you're pretty bitter about your home country," Alibaba said.

Judar grumbled. "Bitter is an understatement. That place is a hell hole. At least it was for me. Same-sex marriage isn't even legal there. I would've probably died before getting to college."

"Hey, don't say that."

"Tell me I'm wrong."

Alibaba didn't say anything. Eventually, he mumbled out a, "I'm sorry..."

"Stop fucking apologizing!" Judar nearly shouted.

More silence. Judar sighed, pressing his face into Alibaba's shoulder. "I just... wanna stay with you... for as long as a can... I love you..."

"I love you too."

**___**

"Alright, I think I have everything memorized. Do you have the flowers?"

Judar nodded. "They're coming in tomorrow. I'll have them like an hour before the presentation," he said, carefully fixing his hair.

"Okay, then I think we're done! All ready for tomorrow!" Alibaba clapped his hands together, smiling. "Do you wanna celebrate? We can go out drinking or go to a restaurant or something. I think there's one nearby that sells really good sushi, or maybe-"

"Ali." Judar interrupted. Alibaba stopped talking. Judar walked over to him and draped himself over him. "Can we stay in tonight. I just wanna be with you."

Alibaba turned red and he fidgeted with his collar. "Um... yeah we can do that. What do you wanna do?"

"Isn't that obvious? You." Judar said, dragging Alibaba with him so they were pressed together, Judar's back against the wall. "I want everything you have, give it to me."

Alibaba smiled. "Aren't we bratty today?" he said before kissing him.

Judar's main focus was trying to press them as close together as possible, his hips involuntarily moving forward, effectively grinding against Alibaba. The other groaned when he did that and Judar giggled. "Honestly, so impatient..." Alibaba mumbled. "We're not gonna do it tonight..."

Judar opened his eyes, breaking the kiss. "You sure?" he asked.

Alibaba nodded. "Judar, you know I love you, but I'm not ready yet. I promise we can do it eventually, but tonight just isn't the night for it, okay?"

Judar sighed. "Okay, I understand."

Alibaba smiled and kissed Judar again. "Thank you, baby," he said.

Judar smiled as well. He was usually disappointed when Alibaba said they couldn't have sex yet, but he couldn't stay mad at him. He understood that sometimes it took some time before people were ready for something like this, and it was best not to push it. He'd settle for just kissing Alibaba for now.

Alibaba picked Judar up from the back of his legs and hoisted him up onto his hips, Judar immediately wrapped his legs around his waist for stability. "Haha, now I'm even taller than you." he teased, sticking his tongue out at Alibaba.

Alibaba rolled his eyes and kissed Judar once more, taking his tongue into his mouth. Judar sighed and wrapped his arms around Alibaba's neck. Yep, he could definitely get used to this.

Judar hadn't really had a relationship like this before. He's dated a single female in his life and even then it was awful. He got out of it as soon as possible. After that, he mostly had a friends-with-benefits kind of thing with other guys. Nothing solid and real. This was real. He really did love Alibaba, and he couldn't remember the last time he fell for someone like this.

This time Alibaba started rolling his hips, basically bucking up against Judar. The other broke the kiss and buried his face into Alibaba's neck, holding in the moans that were building up in his throat. Alibaba chuckled and began to specifically arouse him. Judar gasped and bit down lightly on Alibaba's shoulder. The blonde groaned as he continued rubbing against him.

There were far too many clothes between them. Judar started desperately clawing at Alibaba's shirt, pulling it up so he could run his nails down his back, making red lines. "I thought... ah, you didn't want to have sex?" Judar asked, swallowing desperately.

"I don't... but now I'm drunk on whatever this is and I don't wanna stop."

He was right, this was intoxicating. Judar didn't want to stop, ever. It felt too good.

Judar barely even registered that he was close to his climax, vision too clouded to realize much of anything other than those points of contact. He sensed that Alibaba was probably close as well. Judar grabbed his hair and pulled Alibaba's face towards him and kissed him harshly, teeth and tongue clashing, drool probably dripping down at least one of their faces.

Judar whined and slumped against Alibaba, having come in his pants and cooling down from the situation. Alibaba didn't see that much better. He moved over and set Judar down on a chair. "Ah... fuck..." he mumbled.

"Do you need pants?" Judar asked. Alibaba nodded and Judar pointed to the dresser. "You know where to find them. Can you pass me a pair?"

Alibaba walked over and brought out boxers and grey sweatpants and tossed them over to Judar, then got some for himself. After like five minutes they were both changed and Alibaba was getting ready to go. "I'm gonna get to bed early, I have classes in the morning and I don't wanna be tired for the history presentation."

Judar pouted. "You can sleep in here with me! Hakuryuu won't mind, as long as we don't make a lot of noise it's fine!"

Alibaba bit the corner of his mouth. "You sure that's okay?" he asked.

Judar nodded. Alibaba sighed and set down his stuff in a place that wouldn't be in the way. "Okay then, I'll stay here for the night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even realize we were this close to the end SHIIIIIIIIIIT
> 
> This was kind of a filler chapter but like... I feel like it was important for them to have this kind of discussion. Relationships can be hard and there will always be outside forces that can affect your relationship, but as long as you communicate with your significant other (or anyone you may have any kind of relationship, romantic, friends, siblings, etc) then hopefully you will be able to maintain a healthy relationship with them :)


	19. Alibaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PrEsEnTaTiOn TiMe :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say I STRUGGLED with this chapter, especially the end bit when they're being all cute and cuddly.
> 
> I love them too much and I don't wanna leave this on a hiatus so I just... banged it out kinda?
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be steamy though which is slightly easier to write because I know what I want to do for it.

"So basically the entire Norse mythology describes the world as much much bigger and weirder than it actually has been proven to be."

"Right, thank you, Micheal and Evan. Next up is Alibaba and Judar."

Alibaba stood up and made eye contact with Judar. The other looked like he had been falling asleep but woke up and basically jumped down the stairs. Alibaba had to smile at his antics. They loaded up the slideshow that they had created on the big presenting board and walked to the front.

"We decided to do the Greek Myth of Hyacinthus and Apollo," Alibaba said, clicking the remote that would turn to the first slide.

Judar started talking animatedly. "This is a Greek story that a lot of you probably weren't aware of, but it's important nonetheless."

Next slide. "Apollo, the Greek God of the sun, medicine, and music, had many lovers in the timeline of all of the Greek myths," Alibaba spoke.

"But the most important two were Daphne and Hyacinthus, or at least the ones that were the most famous." Judar continued.

The next slide was slightly different, it depicted a picture of Apollo and then the bisexual pride flag. "It's important to note now that Apollo, as well as most of the other gods, fell in love with both men and women."

"However, that fact has long since been buried since many archeologists didn't want the world knowing about same-sex couples around the world, they wanted them to believe it was a recent thing when, in fact, it had been around for centuries."

"Many Greek and Roman men and women were actually expected to be bisexual. It was simply a matter of they didn't care who you were having sex with, just that the person was that of an equal or higher class than you."

People stared at them. Some gave them dirty looks. Alibaba wasn't nervous before, but he definitely was now. The teacher gestured for them to keep going. Judar cleared his throat. "Anyways, Hyacinthus was a young man residing in Sparta, and Apollo had fallen in love with him. Hyacinthus was incredibly gifted in athletics and often Apollo and he would play all kinds of traditional sports," he said.

"Right, a favorite of theirs was discus throwing. At that time it was basically frisbee but with heavy metal discs instead of plastic ones." Alibaba noted.

Judar nodded at him. "However, there was in fact another that was in love with Hyacinthus. Zephyrus, the god of the west wind."

"Zephyrus had the mindset that 'if I can't have him then nobody can' so he set to kill Hyacinthus."

Someone gasped. Alibaba resisted a smile. Judar continued. "One day while Apollo and Hyacinthus were practicing discus throwing, Apollo threw the discus especially hard. Hyacinthus, enraptured by his skill, chased after it while it was still in the air."

"Some of you can tell what came next..." Alibaba watched as realization rested in some of the audience members' eyes. "Zephyrus used his powers and made the discus turn the wrong way, knocking Hyacinthus in the head and killing him from blunt force trauma."

"Apollo was absolutely wrecked from this, not only because his lover had died right in front of him, but also because he could do nothing to heal him. An injury like that would take a goddamn miracle to heal even by today's standards."

Alibaba smiled at his boyfriend, he seemed happy and excited to be talking about something like this. He was adorable. "Instead, Apollo did something else," Alibaba said, taking a step forward. "He turned the blood of his beloved into beautiful flowers, what we now call Hyacinths."

Judar walked over and reached under the teacher's desk, pulling out a large bouquet of the flowers. He brought them back over and handed them to Alibaba, taking the remote. "For those of you who aren't familiar with the flowers, this is what they look like," Alibaba said, holding them up.

"There are a lot of mythological stories to describe even little everyday things like flowers. And a lot of them are tragic, but a lot of them are beautiful as well." Judar finished off the presentation.

They showed the last slide, a thank you and a citations list. The teacher applauded them. "That was wonderful, boys. It's clear you put a lot of heart into this." she expressed.

"Thank you very much, Professor," Alibaba said and bowed. 

**___**

"Ah, fuck. I felt like I was gonna die from nerves." Judar admitted when they had retreated to his dorm.

Alibaba closed the door, still holding the flowers. "You were that nervous?" he asked.

Judar collapsed on the bed. "Kinda not really? I felt like we were gonna get into some heated debates with some of the students there, and I was ready to throw hands which made me shaky. It's a fucking miracle I didn't stutter or my voice didn't crack."

Alibaba chuckled and set down the flowers, climbing next to Judar so he could kiss his face even though it was smooshed against the pillow. Judar opened one eye and smiled. He reached over and grabbed Alibaba, pulling him into a cuddling position. Alibaba wasn't complaining.

"What about you? Surely you were nervous." Judar asked.

"I wasn't really at first, speaking in front of a crowd is actually something I do fairly well. The only thing I was nervous about was getting negative feedback from the other students, so I'm glad we didn't." Alibaba replied.

Judar sighed. "I'm just glad we're done. That took an eternity added with all the other drama going on at the same time."

"You're telling me," Alibaba said, sighing against Judar's collarbones.

The couple settled into a comfortable silence, Judar quietly humming and gently dancing his fingers on Alibaba's nape. "Do you have work tonight?" Alibaba asked after a few minutes.

Judar hummed an affirmative. "I mean... I could always call in sick though... if you want to spend the night with me."

"No, if you want to go you should go, don't let me hold you back," Alibaba said.

Judar shrugged. "Doesn't really matter to me," he replied. "But... I'd like for you to come watch me."

Alibaba moved his head so he could look up at his boyfriend. "I see you nearly every time you're up there, you're incredible. Why do you want me to come tonight?"

"It's not just tonight... but every time I see you in the audience... it makes me feel, I dunno, special. Like I'm actually preforming for someone other than myself," he mumbled. "Gah... all this touchy-feely stuff is not my style, but you get what I mean! I love you and I want you to see me dance."

Alibaba laughed. "I do know what you mean. I will come, I promise."

"You better."

Alibaba tilted Judar's head down so he could press his lips against his. The other relaxed against him and swiped his tongue against his bottom lip. Alibaba opened his mouth and Judar groaned when their tongues touched, grabbing to whatever part of Alibaba he could reach.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm early for once? Wtf is wrong with me this week?
> 
> Also, I know I ended the chapter with another cheesy 'I love you' scene but I just think they're neat, I'm a fluff writer at heart, leave me alone.
> 
> I haven't actually finished the last chapter so I'm asking you to give me a little more time to finish that, maybe like five days? We'll see.
> 
> Thank you for reading and being patient with me!


	20. Judar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Sorry for leaving you hanging for a hot second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRICKIN FINALLY
> 
> They boink at the beginning, skip the first part if don't wanna read :)

Judar swung open the door and dragged Alibaba in, pulling him into a hug. "Woah, somebody's excited!" Alibaba laughed, hugging his boyfriend back.

"I missed you!"

"I was gone for like a day!"

"I still missed you!"

Judar smiled and draped his arms over Alibaba's neck, leaning against him. "Hakuryuu's gonna be out for the rest of the day. Wanna have some fun?"

Alibaba smirked and reached up, gently running his knuckles against Judar's face. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

Judar immediately kissed Alibaba hurriedly, slowly deepening it until Alibaba's tongue was invading his mouth. He tilted his head and groaned, knitting his eyebrows in concentration while gently sucking on the tongue in his mouth. "Want... want you inside me..." he panted.

"That can be arranged."

Alibaba picked Judar up and carried him over to the bed and set him down, climbing over on top of him. "Um..." Alibaba broke the kiss and bit his lip. "I'm not exactly sure how I want to do this..."

Judar reached up and cupped his face. "I'll help you," he said, then he pushed himself up and reached over to the bedside table, pulling out lube and condoms. "These are just precautionary, by the way. I don't have any diseases, I get tested every other week."

Alibaba nodded. Judar reached down and slid off his pants off, then pawed at Alibaba's until the blonde got the hint and pulled them off as well. Judar lifted Alibaba's shirt over his chest and stared unabashedly at his boyfriend's nearly naked body. "Oh god... you're perfect..." he mumbled, reached out and grazing the skin with his fingertips.

The other laughed. "Hey, stop that tickles," he said, gently grabbing Judar's wrist. "Are we gonna get started?"

Judar nodded once. He basically tossed the bottle of lube at Alibaba and he caught it, raising an eyebrow. "Fingers... in my ass. I should be stretched enough already but just in case."

Alibaba's cheeks dusted pink at that. "Ah, okay..." he said, opening the bottle.

He dumped a healthy amount into his hand and coated his fingers in the cold liquid. "So I just..." he hoisted Judar leg's up onto his hips and reaching down. "Push them in?"

Alibaba gently inserted one finger into Judar's hole and the other hissed. "Ah... you're really bad at this..." he joked, laughing.

The other rolled his eyes and reached over his free hand to lift up Judar's chin towards him. "Don't hold back, okay? Whatever you've got, give it to me. I can handle it."

As to prove a point he inserted another finger, Judar barely flinched. Instead, he smiled and licked his lips. "You sure you can handle that?" he asked.

"Absolutely."

"Get it in first."

Luckily, Alibaba didn't have to fumble his way inside of Judar very much since he was already pretty much stretched out already, either from previous experience (most likely) or he prepared before Alibaba came here (also likely). Judar wasn't too vocal, of course, but Alibaba knew something big was coming, and he was nearly shivering in excitement. 

After maybe two minutes Judar nearly pushed Alibaba's hand off of him. "That's enough, you're so bad at this." he chuckled.

Alibaba deadpanned at him. "So do I just...?"

"Push it in? Yeah. There will be a refractory period though, and we'll both have to get used to the sensation, but mine is next to no time at all, so the stimulation might be a bit much for you."

Alibaba let out a breathy laugh. "Damn, okay then."

Judar wrapped his legs around Alibaba's waist for stability and the other carefully lined himself up and gently pushed inside. Judar flinched from the sudden intrusion but it quickly morphed into a quiet groan. Alibaba held tightly onto his sides, already breathing heavily. "'S good?" he asked.

Judar wanted to kiss the man. He smiled instead and reached up to gently caress Alibaba's face. "Perfect." he practically purred. "My turn."

"Wha-"

Alibaba didn't even get to finish his question when in the blink of an eye Judar flipped their positions, causing Alibaba to cry out, grip on Judar's hips turning bruising. Judar chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend under him. "God, I almost never get to do this..." he admitted, rocking back and forth, which already seemed like too much for Alibaba. What Judar wouldn't give to get to do this every day, just to see the expression he was making right now, eyes closed, biting down on his already swollen lips, the blush carrying from his face to his collarbones.

Beautiful.

Judar leaned back and dragged himself up, making Alibaba throw his head back release a loud moan. Yeah, Judar much preferred being able to see his beloved boyfriend like this to just having someone grind into him from behind.

He started a bit slower than he would've preferred to go, but soon enough he was bouncing at a rate Alibaba surely wasn't doing a good job of keeping up with. He was drooling by this point, one eye cracked open to watch the show on top of him.

Judar stopped for a second, edging Alibaba, to which the other warbled something incoherent. Judar leaned down to smooth his hands over Alibaba's chest. "Ali, baby, I know what you want."

Alibaba turned his head, refusing to look at Judar. "I wanna hear you say it, baby," Judar spoke again, grabbing Alibaba's chin and forcing it towards him. "Come on."

He already knew the expression on his face was deadly, incubi should be bowing to him. Alibaba swallowed thickly. "I-I wanna... come inside... y-you..." he said, voice barely a whisper.

Judar smiled, leaning forward even more and tensing when Alibaba's dick brushed his prostate, breathing against his lips. "What's the magic word, baby?"

"SHITFUCKJUDAR!" Alibaba shouted. "Fuck, _please_."

"There we go, now was that so hard?"

Judar returned to his position and once again started hopping at nearly inhuman speeds, but this time every time he went down Alibaba tilted his hips up, causing him to hit his prostate and arousing Judar so much with just his delicious expression.

It took him by surprise when Alibaba let out a breathy groan and tensed, immediately filling Judar to the brim. Judar whined at the feeling, a shudder convulsing through his entire body. He felt his eyes cross when he came, the white liquid pooling on Alibaba's stomach. They laid there for a minute, breathing hard.

"Ah, Judar... wait c'mere."

Alibaba reached over and nearly pulled his boyfriend off of him, who whined at the loss of heat when Alibaba pulled out and dragged him over to wrap his arms around him. "Oh my god... babe that was amazing."

Judar smirked. "I know, I'm the best at this!" he announced triumphantly. "Bit we need to clean up otherwise this is gonna get crusty. C'mon, get up."

Alibaba laughed and quickly leaned in to kiss Judar. "Okay, fine."

**___**

"Why are you all so slow, come on!" Aladdin shouted, grabbing Morgiana and practically dragging her along.

Alibaba laughed and Judar rolled his eyes, the two of them connected by the hand. "Aladdin, calm down we're coming." Alibaba called after.

"I still don't know why we put up with him." Judar muttered under his breath, but he was smiling.

Alibaba tightened his grip on his hand. "You know he's just excited, he's like a little kid." he said.

"I know." Judar replied. "So if we don't hurry he's gonna buy out the store so hurry up!"

Judar broke into a run, pulling his boyfriend along with him. Alibaba was startled at first but then it morphed into a laugh. "You're such a child too, y'know!" he called.

Judar looked back to smile at him. "I'm fully aware!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I can't believe it's over.
> 
> I'm sorry for the dissatisfying ending but I just wasn't 100% how I wanted to end it. I have a problem sometimes with these stories and ending them. I hope you enjoyed regardless. :)


End file.
